


В чужих напишут летописях

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Final Fantasy XII, Ivalice Alliance, Vagrant Story
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Ивалис несколько раз сотрясали катаклизмы, полностью менявшие мир.Но все же некоторые вещи остаются неизменными.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Некропостинг в лучше виде, фик, написанный 9 лет назад.  
> И это условный кроссовер с игрой, которую не очень-то хорошо знали даже 9 лет назад. Но ее сюжет в общих чертах можно нагуглить, если совсем запутаетесь...  
> И я даже не уверена, что у него есть вычитанная версия. Зато есть прекрасные арты.

Хотя в первые дни потрясшего Ивалис катаклизма многим выжившим казалось, что память о нем будет жить в веках, то происшествие, как и приведшие к нему события, относительно быстро забылись.  
Борьба за выживание оказалась важнее, чем утраченные знания, и довольно скоро единственным, что еще напоминало об утерянном, остались таинственные башни да загадочные долины. Некоторые лишь манили издалека, на деле оказываясь прекрасными миражами, другие дарили путешественникам возможность найти несметные сокровища и потерять жизнь.  
Иногда сразу было ясно, что хрустальный замок на радуге недосягаем, а, бывало, только встретив на одном из этажей старенькой башенки дракона, путешественники понимали, где оказались.  
Эта башня выглядела совершенно непримечательно, если не думать о том, что стояла она в нескольких днях пути на резвом чокобо от ближайшего поселения. Не вело к ней дороги или даже тропинки, и дверь была заперта так надежно, что ни один взломщик не смог бы открыть ее. Как и многие другие разбросанные по Ивалису таинственные башни, в этой можно было найти сокровища - если вы считаете сокровищами книги - и чудовище, которое поможет вам потерять жизнь.  
Дождливым осенним вечером это строение выглядело особенно одиноко и уныло, поглядывая на мир вокруг одним глазом-окном, светящимся теплым тусклым светом.  
Ветер трепал мокрые ветки готовящихся сбросить листву деревьев, капли дождя стучались в немногочисленные окна.  
Тем неожиданнее было появление фигуры, кутающейся с плотную накидку с капюшоном. Но в ней было столько уверенности, что, казалось, деревья расступаются в стороны, а ветер только развевает полы накидки для драматичности, не пытаясь заморозить и промочить дождем. Даже дверь, так надежно запертая, сама распахнулась навстречу гостье. Фигура пролетела ступеньки крутой лестницы вверх, не обращая внимания на стекающую дождевую воду, уверенно выбирая, где повернуть и какую дверь открыть.  
В единственной освещенной комнате, возле тепло горящего камина, мужчина писал или скорее рисовал в большой книге крест тринадцати рыцарей. Он не поднял взгляда, когда в комнату вошли. Даже когда незваный гость снял мокрый капюшон, оказавшись молоденькой, очень красивой девушкой. Казалось, языки пламени потянулись к золотым монетам в ее волосах и на одежде. Легко, почти пританцовывая, девушка сбросила промокший плащ на пол.  
\- Я долго искала тебя, Летописец, - пропела она, - слишком долго.  
\- По-твоему, это долго, - то ли спросил, то ли уточнил он в ответ.  
\- Долго, для богини, которую чужая воля гонит с того места, где она была рождена. Твоя воля. Я ведь поэтому начала искать тебя, потому что почувствовала твою волю. Чтобы отомстить тому, кто посмел мешать нашедшей ключ от Тьмы.  
Мужчина только пожал плечами. Продолжая двигаться в одной ей известном танце, девушка присела на низкую кушетку и продолжила:  
\- Конечно, со временем я поняла, что могло тобой двигать. В чем-то, даже признала твою правоту. Таким, как мы, не стоит вмешиваться в дела смертных, и меня ждет дорога дальше.  
\- И чего же ты хочешь, Мюлленкамп, нашедшая ключ ко Тьме?  
\- Я знаю, что ты напишешь мою историю. Она довольно занятна, мне кажется. Но я хочу попросить - напиши про меня прекрасный миф, полный загадок. Я хочу, чтобы у меня были последователи. Небольшой культ, этого будет достаточно, а культу нужна не занятная история, а недосказанное обещание. И когда мой любимый пророк придет к тебе, он придет, мой Сидни Ластарот, я вижу его сейчас, каким он будет, ибо Тьма подарила мне возможность видеть будущее. Я прошу тебя, будь добр к нему, к моему дитя.  
\- Способность видеть грядущее, - Летописец усмехнулся. - Мир изменяется каждую секунду, с каждым принятым решением, а ты думаешь, что все твои предсказания сбудутся?  
\- Как бы ни падали отдельные снежинки, когда лавина сходит с гор, исход предрешен, - отозвалась Мюлленкамп, - хотя рисунок танца может измениться, мелодия жизни останется прежней. К тому же, я заплачу тебе услугой за услугу.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно, - покачал головой мужчина, но богиня не остановилась.  
\- Мои слова тебе, Летописец, души людей возвращаются в Ивалис нескоро, но те, кто любил и знал тебя, будут тянуться к тебе, как цветы к солнцу.  
Мужчина не ответил. Сложно было прочитать выражение его лица, проще разглядеть отраженные в монетах языки пламени.  
Богиня нежно улыбнулась.  
\- К лучшему или к худшему. Я подарю тебе танец, Летописец, и пожелание удачи.  
\- Удача нужна смертным, - откликнулся он.  
Но богиня уже танцевала, огонь из камина шагнул ей навстречу, монеты позвякивали в такт идеальным движениям. Мюлленкамп, богиня, нашедшая ключ ко Тьме, была прекрасна. Летописец, которого когда-то звали Вэйн Солидор, присоединился к ее танцу, не удержавшись, как не удержался огонь в его камине.


	2. Мальчик без души.

Нельзя сказать, что небольшая деревенька в окрестностях башни появилась внезапно.  
Хьюмы наткнулись на уютный уголок, возле быстрой речки, где рядом были и зеленые поля, и густой лес, и остались там. Не всегда можно сразу догадаться, что селишься рядом с таинственной башней. А потом, поняв с чем по соседству оказались, уже сложнее собраться и уйти.  
Башни башнями, а уютный уголок возле реки не так-то легко отыскать.  
Летописец селение даже не заметил. Разве что шум стал чуть ближе, но он и так слушал Ивалис каждый день.  
Только однажды хьюмы из деревни посмели потревожить башню, но прогнать их не составило особого труда. Горящие золотом глаза, со свистом рассекающий воздух металл - и вот уже храбрые воины, вооруженные косами, бегут, боясь оглянуться. Он не придал этому особого значения.  
Летописец писал о магической войне в Ле Монде, и город только собирался пасть в водовороте магии.  
Поэтому он удивился, услышав настойчивый стук. Все еще напуганные, хьюмы толпились у подножья башни, сгорая от желания сбежать и страха, который держал их на месте. Пришлось спускаться, кутаясь в старый плащ, открывать тяжелую дверь, щурясь от яркого солнца, чьи лучи пробивались сквозь кроны деревьев.  
Один из хьюмов, огромный мужчина, толкнул в его сторону мальчишку, лет десяти. Тот буквально пролетел несколько шагов, споткнулся и рухнул к ногам Летописца, где и остался лежать, явно не решаясь подняться.  
\- Прими эту жертву, Чудовище-из-Башни! Мы больше не посмеем тревожить тебя!  
После чего хьюмы, как по команде, начали довольно быстро пятиться под защиту деревьев. Остался только светловолосый ребенок. По крайней мере, он не плакал, только дрожал, как застигнутый врасплох маленький зверек.  
\- Уходи, - Летописец старался не шевелиться и говорить тихо, чтобы не напугать мальчишку еще больше.  
Тот поднял на него огромные глаза, серые, как льдинки, и замотал головой.  
\- Пожалуйста, не прогоняйте меня, - затараторил он, хватаясь испачканной в земле рукой за чужой плащ, - маму накажут. Никто не поверит, что я не сам сбежал. Пожалуйста, у меня все равно нет души, меня не жалко...  
\- Нет души? - переспросил Летописец. Ничего странного или необычного он в этом мальчишке не видел. Разве что светлые волосы и глаза... но мало ли на свете совпадений.  
\- У близнецов же одна душа на двоих, - закивал ребенок, подползая ближе. - Вот священник и сделал так, что она вся у старшего братика останется и он будет маму охранять. А я - чтобы вы деревню не обижали. Пожалуйста. Только убейте меня не больно, господин...  
Летописец вздохнул. Когда же хьюмы успели снова погрязнуть в подобном невежестве... одна душа на двоих, выдумали тоже.  
\- Маму, значит, накажут...  
Мальчик смотрел на него снизу вверх, и теперь уже в серых глазах можно было заметить слезы. Видимо, все же, своих соседей он боялся больше, чем смерти. А за слезами - темный силуэт в плаще. Одиночество кольнуло, как старая бабка шпилькой, и рука сама потянулась погладить растрепанные светлые волосы.  
\- Проходи, - только и сказал он.  
***  
Даже оказавшись в самой уютной комнате башни, где перед камином лежала пушистая шкура, а в стеллажах на стенах стояли самые дорогие Летописцу книги, ребенок не перестал дрожать и озираться по сторонам. Ожидая по небольшому монстру в каждом темном уголке, не меньше. Уселся на пол, а не на кушетку или шкуру, обняв руками коленки.  
Летописец молчал. Его ждало падение Ле Монде, а мальчишка... Тому придется привыкать к башне, как котята привыкают к новому дому.  
\- Тут так много книг, а Святого Писания наверняка нет, да?  
От очередного описания пришлось отвлечься.  
\- Есть, - Летописец взмахнул рукой и по его зову нужный том оказался рядом. Тяжелая, в твердой обложке с инкрустацией золотом, платиной и драгоценностям, книга мягко легла в протянутую ладонь. Одно из первых изданий, полностью переписанное от руки. Еще с тех времен, когда Церковь не провозгласила показное богатство греховным.  
Он протянул том мальчишке, и тот вцепился в него, как утопающий в соломинку.  
\- Священник говорил, что писание может защитить от любого зла, - сообщил ребенок, с благоговением проводя пальцами по узору на обложке. - А если вы, господин, можете его… ее... трогать книгу, значит вы не злой, да?  
Летописец пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть, если ты прочитаешь эту книгу, то сам узнаешь ответ, - хотелось сказать, что слова, написанные на бумаге - это всего лишь слова, но ребенок успокаивался и это дорогого стоило. Развенчать магическую силу книги можно будет потом, когда мальчик вырастет, а в этой версии Слова О Фараме было записано немало хороших посланий для молодых хьюмов, еще не испорченных многочисленными поправками жадных священников.  
\- Ну, я... - мальчик прижал книгу к груди, даже не попытавшись ее открыть, - я читать не умею. И писать... Но я умею мыть полы! И чистить картошку! Я научусь чему угодно, только не прогоняйте меня, господин! Я буду очень стараться!  
\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво отозвался Летописец. Он надеялся еще, что минутная слабость его пройдет, а мальчишке нестерпимо захочется домой и он сбежит. - Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
\- Ноа, - впервые за много часов ребенок робко улыбнулся.  
Летописец вздрогнул, но это вряд ли было заметно со стороны в полутемной комнате. Мелодичный голос в памяти, обжег, словно языки пламени. Души тех, кого любил ты и кто любил тебя, будут тянуться к тебе, как цветы к солнцу.  
Как мотыльки к огню.  
Нет, это просто совпадение. Как светлые глаза и волосы. Имен не так много, как и оттенков глаз у хьюмов. Только глупая надежда, как сорная трава, пробивается в самых неожиданных местах.  
\- Ноа, - когда Летописец повторил это имя, голос его был совершенно спокоен. – Ты никогда не должен мешать мне писать. Если сможешь усидеть тихо, я решу, какими будут твои обязанности и где ты будешь жить, когда я закончу.  
\- Да, Господин, - мальчик снова постарался сжаться в малюсенький, совсем не заметный комочек и слиться тенями на полу. Но теперь от него уже не веяло таким страхом. Он просто честно старался не мешать.  
\- Можешь пока посмотреть в книге много иллюстраций. Картинок. Со временем, я научу тебя читать и писать, - теплыми волнами от мальчишки по комнате разлился восторг, и Летописец добавил, сам не замечая, что улыбается: – Если будет время, я почитаю тебе.  
На страницах летописи магия превращала прекрасный город Ле Монде в некрополь, и Мист множил человеческие горести, а в самой уютной комнате башни, где мальчик разглядывал картинки в книге, лежа на пушистой шкуре перед камином, было, впервые за много лет, по-настоящему тепло.


	3. Гости из прошлого.

В башне время летело незаметно. Может потому, что какой бы ни была погода за окном, внутри всегда царил уютный, сухой полумрак. Можно было бродить по этажам, разглядывая корешки книг, и, только выглянув в окно, понять, что наступил вечер или уже утро.  
К пятнадцати годам Ноа научился охотиться на крупных зверей и готовить, читать некоторые книги - те, что были написаны на знакомом ему языке - и замечать пыль даже в темноте. Ему нравилось следить за порядком и защищать покой книг и их владельца. А больше всего - садится вечером у камина, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока хозяин башни, окруженный облаком стальных птичек, жучков и маленьких дракончиков, слушал о том, что нового случилось в мире. Из этих рассказов он потом собирал летописи, а его посланцы снова разлетались невидимками. Тогда можно было протянуть хозяину башни любимую книгу, а потом, удобно устроившись под его боком, слушать, как тот читает.  
\- Опять Война Львов? - Летописец все равно взял книгу и сел.  
Ноа только кивнул. Из записей, которые делал сам Летописец, эта была самой интересной, а другие истории были придуманными, и, читая их, хозяин башни не вспоминал новых маленьких деталей. Да и не звучали они так живо, словно рассказ одного из героев. Или наблюдавшей за ними птицы.  
Парень сел рядом и уже приготовился слушать. Все начиналось всегда одинаково - с трагичной гибели ни в чем не повинной девочки, но вместо этого Летописец, не открывая книгу, спросил:  
\- А кому ты больше сопереживаешь, Делите или Рамзе?  
Ноа задумался. Отвечая, надо всегда сначала хорошо подумать.  
\- Делите, потому что он хотел изменить мир, сделать его лучше, - наконец ответил он. - А Рамза думал только о своей сестренке.  
\- Нет ничего плохого в заботе о младших.  
\- Да, но он ничего и не сделал. События просто случались, пока он спасал Альму и встречал разных людей. А у Делиты была цель, наверняка, если бы принцесса Овелия его не убила...  
\- Может быть, к концу истории принцесса Овелия и ненавидела своего мужа, убить его она не смогла. Просто это история про Рамзу, и она закончилась до того, как Делита поправился. Но ты прав, потом король многое делал для простого народа, часто говоря, что это в память о королеве Овелии.  
Ноа яростно замотал головой.  
\- Вовсе она его не ненавидела! Если бы ненавидела - отравила бы. Или наняла бы убийцу. Ну, я так думаю, - парень притих. Ему было сложно подобрать слова, или даже понять, почему так важно сейчас рассказать свое мнение. Но он все равно упрямо продолжил:  
\- Я думаю, Овелия просто не понимала, чего добивается Делита, и от этого ей было очень больно. Глупо же с ножом бросаться на одетого в доспехи рыцаря, а принцесса была не дурочка и...  
\- Наверное, в чем-то ты прав, - Летописец погладил Ноа по светлой голове. - Для короля Делиты эта история оказалась довольно печальной, он правил в одиночестве довольно долго. Зато добился многого из того, к чему стремился.  
Мальчик хотел было спросить, радовало ли это его героя, но не решился. Почему-то лицо Летописца было печально и, вместо глупых вопросов, захотелось тут же придумать, как его порадовать. Может показать, каким новым приемам он научился, или найти другую книгу и почитать ее вслух? Приготовить что-нибудь вкусное...  
Ничего из этого он предложить не успел - в дверь башни постучали. Первый раз, на памяти Ноа.  
\- Господин? - только и успел пролепетать удивленный подросток, а Летописец уже отложил книгу, набросил на плечи неизвестно откуда взявшийся плащ с капюшоном и направился вниз.  
Несколько пролетов вниз - просто удивительно, что стук было так хорошо слышно. Ноа спешил следом.  
В дверях стоял светловолосый молодой человек, тоже в плаще, из рукавов которого виднелись странные латные перчатки с когтями из тонкого металла, а за его спиной - суровый темноволосый мужчина в доспехах щурился, стараясь разглядеть комнату, оставаясь на светлой улице.  
\- Мы войдем? – блондин - красивый, как девушка, подумал про себя Ноа, может быть как леди-рыцарь Агриас или даже еще красивее - вошел, стоило только Летописцу кивнуть.  
\- Иди к себе, Ноа, - не оборачиваясь, велел хозяин башни, и парень побежал вверх по лестнице, но почти сразу же остановился, присев на корточки в первом же пролете. От волнения его чуть ли не трясло, и уйти он просто не мог.  
\- Меня зовут Сидни Лостаррот, - гость держался уверенно, почти надменно. Он расстегнул застежку своего плаща, который тут же свалился на пол, и теперь было хорошо видно, что юноша был по пояс обнажен, а то, что Ноа принял за латные перчатки, оказалось сложной конструкцией, закрывающей руки почти до плеч. - Я пришел просить о знаниях, Летописец.  
Хозяин башни молчал.  
\- Я прошу тебя, именем своей богини, Мюлленкамп, подобравшей ключ ко Тьме. И твоим именем, Вэйн Солидор, пишущий историю Ивалиса, - Сидни протянул руку, было слышно, как сталь трется о сталь, а длинные "когти" тускло мерцали. Удивительно, как до этого ему удалось подцепить небольшую пуговицу.  
\- Не называй меня по имени, певчий Мюлленкамп, - довольно строго велел хозяин башни. Но протянутую руку взял. По металлу потекли золотистые ручейки света, от пальцев Летописца к плечам Лостаррота. Потом гость покорно обернулся, грациозно, словно танцуя, показывая спину, которую украшала татуировка. Вязь узора не засветилась, как стальные руки, когда по спине тихо выдохнувшего молодого человека мягко прошлись чужие пальцы, но, казалось, тени сгустились. Блондин только наклонил голову, а Ноа уже не мог на это смотреть. Словно длинные стальные когти вцепились в его нутро и тянули наружу внутренности. Стараясь не выдать себя, он бегом бросился вверх по лестнице, не глядя влетел в комнату, даже не заметив, что оказался не у себя, а в холодной спальне Летописца. Только рухнул на постель, уткнувшись носом в подушку, да так и лежал, зажмурившись, пока не заснул.  
Ему снилось, как молодой человек, по имени Сидни Лостаррот, плющом вьется вокруг Летописца, а тот чертит на чужих плечах все новые татуировки и целует выпирающие позвонки, когда блондин покорно наклоняет голову.  
Хотелось кричать, но голоса не было.  
Темнота свивалась в кольца, а потом превращалась в огонь и золото. От гари было сложно дышать, болело в груди, и эта боль импульсами разносилась по всему телу, казалось, он умирает, а сверху на него с грустью кто-то смотрит, но поднять глаза нет сил, и остается только падать в бездонную пропасть.


	4. Все, что хорошо начинается.

Ноа проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо и звал по имени. Наверное, он много плакал во сне, а может и кричал, глаза и горло саднило. Даже разглядеть странно смотревшего Летописца получилось далеко не сразу. А уж заговорить... какое говорить, кашлялось с трудом.  
\- Выпей воды, - ему протянули кружку, Ноа покорно сделал несколько крупных глотков. Надо было, конечно, как-то объяснится. Но на него хотя бы не слишком сердились. - Тебе приснился дурной сон?  
\- Мне снились крепости в горной стране, которые горели одна за другой, - принялся хрипло рассказывать Ноа. - Их жгли стальные звери. А потом еще огромная летающая крепость падала, и золотой дракон... И, кажется, я много-много раз умирал... И...  
Парень не знал, стоило ли говорить о других, жарких и стыдных снах, которые тесно сплетались со смертью и пожарами, от которых тоже перехватывало дыхание и хотелось кричать, но совсем по-другому.  
\- Это просто сон, Ноа, забудь его, - посоветовал Летописец, мягко улыбнувшись, хотя взгляд его оставался сосредоточенным и серьезным. - Лучше умойся и помоги нашим гостям освоиться. Пока Сидни будет читать интересные ему книги, его спутник останется на твоем попечении. Справишься?  
\- Конечно, Господин!  
Так замечательно быть полезным. Очень полезным, и тогда его простят за то, что странный сон не получится забыть.  
***  
Первым делом Ноа повел вверенного ему гостя к небольшой пристройке - колоть дрова.  
Конечно, можно было поддерживать огонь в камине и на кухне при помощи магических камней, которых у хозяина башни было предостаточно, но с живыми дровами их было не сравнить.  
\- Меня Джон Хардин зовут, а тебя? - мужчина по-хозяйски взялся за топор.  
\- Ноа, - отозвался тот, выбирая подходящие поленья. - А почему у вас у всех по два имени?  
\- Ну, людей же много. Чтобы понять, кто чей. Да и сила есть в именах, вот взять Летописца твоего. Не знай Сидни его имени, думаешь, нашли бы мы башню? Или вот он вроде сказал же его вслух, а я вспомнить не могу.  
Ноа понимающе покивал, хотя сам имя помнил. Вэйн Солидор. Словно огнем горело. А еще был уверен - это не все имя, есть еще что-то, что гости не помнят или не знают.  
\- Значит, у всех по два имени? Ну... за лесом.  
\- У всех, кроме крестьян и прочей деревенщины, - настал черед Хардина кивать. - А бывает и больше двух. Только второе - это не имя, а фамилия. Ну, как имя всей семьи.  
Мужчина умело орудовал топором, а Ноа внимательно слушал, собирая дрова. Раньше ему казалось, что несколько имен бывает только у героев и важных для истории людей. А оказывается - у всех.  
\- Или, вот бывает, ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали, кто ты и откуда, тогда берешь и придумываешь себе другое имя. Ну, если натворил чего и хочешь, чтобы тебя не нашли. Только тогда еще надо далеко убежать.  
\- И если ты часть еретического культа, да? - хмыкнул Ноа.  
\- Уел, пацан. На самом деле меня зовут не так. Но я и не из тех, чьи имена имеют значение.  
\- Ага, тогда о важном. Что готовить будем, рагу или отбивную?  
На лице не-Джона Хардина расцвело одобрение. И то, и то, подумал про себя Ноа. Значит, если гости задержатся, придется идти на охоту раньше, чем планировалось.  
***  
Сидни Лостаррот, когда Ноа к нему пригляделся, перестал казаться таким уж загадочным и красивым. Вэйн, каждый раз думал парень, гораздо лучше. Ему все больше нравилось думать это имя. Вэйн Солидор. Словно повторяя его про себя, он смог бы вспомнить, чего не хватает.  
Сидни просто был худым, немного нескладным юношей, может на год или два старше самого Ноа. Хотя он умел красиво говорить, и неровно стриженные, доходящие до плеч светлые волосы иногда, казалось, озарялись нездешним светом. Зато стальные руки, а особенно когти, ему явно мешали. А уж смотреть, как он берет книгу, и не представлять, как та разваливается, изрезанная на куски...  
\- Не надо так на меня смотреть, волчонок. Не съем я книги эти, иначе знания предпочитаю поглощать.  
\- Перчатки бы сняли, - Ноа стоял в сторонке и не подходил. Ему велели не мешать, он и не мешал. Приглядывал, пока Вэйн был занят наверху, а Хардин пошел в деревню за специями.  
\- Увы, но если и смогу я отстегнуть их, без рук совсем останусь.  
Ноа вопросительно уставился на Сидни.  
\- Мои руки были даром для богини, - объяснил провидец. - И мне приоткрылась завеса над грядущим.  
Он обернулся, чтобы взять еще одну книгу, но задел рукой полку, оставив в дереве несколько заметных борозд.  
\- Давайте я помогу тогда! Книжки же жалко...  
Сидни кончиком когтя указал еще на несколько томов, которые Ноа потом разложил на столе. Книги были написаны на языке, который он не понимал, но, похоже, хорошо знал провидец. По крайней мере, он довольно часто просил перевернуть страницу.  
Задерживался только там, где на страницах были какие-то картинки или совсем странно написанные слова и буквы. Было немного скучно, но книги нужно было беречь, потому что книги были дороги Летописцу.  
\- Спасибо, - в какой-то момент сказал Сидни, не переставая читать. - Когда мы в следующий раз встретимся, я про это не забуду.  
Ноа только пожал плечами. Он бы предпочел, чтобы гости ушли и никогда больше не возвращались.  
***  
Культисты уехали так же внезапно, как и появились.  
Ноа даже показалось - он засыпал, когда они были, а проснулся, когда уже не было. Все снова было, как прежде, как будто никаких гостей и не было никогда. Правда, Ноа теперь мучили кошмары, но они забывались, стоило только рассказать про них Вэйну. До следующего раза.  
К счастью, это случалось не так уж и часто.  
В промежутках между чтением и охотой Ноа думал о грядущем своем совершеннолетии. Смог бы он набраться смелости и попросить подарок... А может, тайком пробраться в деревню и посмотреть, что там изменилось. Мысли разбегались, их было забавно ловить по одной и хорошенько рассматривать со всех сторон.  
Может быть, приготовить что-нибудь особенное из старой книги с рецептами. Раз уж Вэйн не говорит, когда его день рождения, можно устроить праздник на двоих. Даже подарить ему что-нибудь. Вырезанного из кости дракона, например.  
Думая об этом, Ноа неизменно улыбался. Весь мир был наполнен радостным предвкушением. Даже звезды ночью подмигивали особенно озорно.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока в дверь их башни не постучали.  
Ничего хорошего в этом стуке не было.  
А секунду спустя дверь слетела с петель и в башню ворвались вооруженные люди.  
\- Именем святой инквизиции вы будете сожжены! - крикнул командир, взмахивая рукой. Видимо, среди нападающих были маги, потому что огонь загорелся почти тут же, не смотря на то, что кричавший уже умирал - горло его пронзило лезвие без рукояти.  
Ноа тоже схватился за оружие. Пусть больше годное для охоты, он все равно мог бы защитить им книги и башню. И Вэйна. Он был твердо уверен в этом до тех пор, пока рядом с ним не оказался Летописец. В отливающих золотом глазах он увидел только грусть.  
\- В силе моей только горести, особенно, когда я так глупо нарушаю свои же правила. Тебе надо жить своей жизнью, Ноа. Хватит лететь на огонь, способный только ранить.  
По лицу и рукам его плыли светящиеся узоры, за спиной распахнулись стальные крылья, замысловатой вязью механизмов. Его не нужно было защищать, у инквизиторов не было ни шанса.  
Ноа хотел закричать, что ему не нужна никакая своя жизнь. И эти правила глупые. Но в ушах звенело так, что даже криков умирающих не было слышно.  
Рушились стены башни, над Летописцем черными птицами парили книги. Нужно было добежать, схватить его за руку и никогда не отпускать, но мир начал меркнуть. Под скрежет металла и хлопанье страниц Ноа потерял сознание.


	5. Возвращение домой.

Очнувшись, Ноа ожидал увидеть знакомый потолок, стеллажи книг вдоль стен и почти всегда грустные глаза хозяина замка.  
Вместо этого на него пялилась физиономия, которую он видел в зеркале каждый раз, когда проходил мимо.  
\- Баш?  
\- О, узнал! Молоток! А то я боялся - кричать начнешь или головой повредился. Лекарь-то Святому Отцу отчитывается, а тот пока еще причитает, почему-де отряд не вернулся, да что ж они Рыцарей Мира с собой не взяли, но лучше ему не напоминать про тебя.  
Ноа нахмурился и попытался сесть. Голова кружилась, но, кажется, ничего особо не болело.  
\- А башня?  
\- Башня вдребезги. Гарь, копоть, везде трупы... Я сначала решил, что и ты не жилец, ан нет, лежишь себе, в сторонке, только шишка на затылке, - Баш сел на низкий стул рядом и продолжил. - Там не сгоревшего и осталось, что книга и какая-то мелочевка. Твои вещи, видимо, я их тут рядом сложил.  
Он махнул рукой куда-то в угол комнаты.  
\- Пить хочешь?  
Ноа кивнул. Его вещи - какая-то одежда, пара мечей в подарок и книга. Священное писание с красивыми картинками. И все. Теперь ему казалось, что тогда, среди шума рушащейся башни, Вэйн велел ему прожить нормальную жизнь. Счастливую, как будто не понимал, что это уже невозможно.  
\- Он меня бросил...  
\- Ну, может он просто хочет, чтобы ты пошел за ним. Знаешь, бывает девчонки убегают, а сами надеются, что ты за ними побежишь, - Баш почесал затылок и хмыкнул. - Зато мама будет рада тебя увидеть.  
\- Ага, - рассеяно согласился Ноа. Он никуда не смотрел, просто притянул ноги к груди и молчал.  
Брат похлопал его по спине и встал. Нужно было собраться с мыслями и решить, что делать. Но, видимо, немного позже.  
***  
Лилиан смотрела на своих сыновей, уплетающих ужин, и не могла сдержать улыбку. Ее мальчики...  
Думать о том, что будет, если про Ноа узнает старейшина, просто не хотелось. Вместо этого она слушала, как Баш рассказывал, что произошло в деревне.  
\- И мы, конечно, не хотели говорить ничего, но все же знают, где башня. Ну, примерно. То есть когда я тебя искал, то и башню нашел, а когда раньше башню искал - то не получалось, но они похоже про этот фокус знали.  
Ноа только кивнул, словно слова брата что-то объясняли. Хмуро уставился в тарелку.  
\- Мне тут нельзя оставаться, - наконец, сказал он.  
Лилиан вздохнула.  
\- Немногие за пределами деревни смогут сразу понять, что ты связан... с этими событиями, так что все не так страшно, - она утешала скорее себя. - Может быть, вы сможете встречаться с Башем на ярмарке в городе...  
Ноа молча изучал содержимое тарелки, словно еда внезапно потеряла вкус и запах.  
\- Пару дней отдохнешь, мой хороший, никто тебя искать и не будет. Святой отец уверен, что тебя в живых давно нет, мы его и не разубеждали. А там доберетесь с Башем до ярмарки, найдешь себе службу достаточно далеко, чтобы тебя не признали, и достаточно близко...  
\- Там можно будет продать книгу? - перебил ее Ноа. Сам он ярмарки представлял себе только по книгам. Да и сколько может стоить древняя, в какой-то момент запрещенная книга, мог только гадать. Зато на деньги можно будет... Что можно будет, он еще точно не знал, но слова брата не выходили из головы. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы Ноа нашел его. Доказал, что, в самом деле, хочет такую жизнь, а не довольствуется тем, что просто свалилось ему на голову.  
Все лучше, чем работать на кого-то, кто даже читать не умеет.  
\- Можно, наверное, - кивает Баш. - Вот сходим и узнаем.  
\- Ешьте пока, милые, - Лилиан улыбнулась и потрепала младшего сына по волосам. Она и не чаяла его еще раз увидеть, просто довольствовалась рассказами Баша о случайных встречах в лесу, о том, что у младшего все хорошо. - Никуда ваша ярмарка не убежит.  
\- Да, мама, - не сговариваясь, хором отозвались близнецы.  
***  
Ноа в сто первый раз перебирал оставленные вещи. Всего пожитков набиралось на небольшой заплечный мешок, включая завернутую в ткань книгу. И несколько старых монет, которые не сразу заметил Баш.  
\- Так куда ты собрался, на самом деле?  
\- В Ле Монде.  
\- Хмм, - Баш нахмурился, - у меня есть карта. Но никакой лемонды на ней нет. Это город или деревня?  
Ноа тоже нахмурился. Конечно, у брата могла быть слишком старая карта. Или только ближайших окрестностей. Но что, если Ле Монде находится на другом конце мира? В любом случае, это был единственный город, в котором могли бы знать, где находится Лосстарот. Если пророк один раз смог найти Вэйна, то сможет еще раз.  
\- Это город. А покажи карту...  
Баш спорить не стал. Правда пришлось довольно долго копаться в сундуке, прежде чем на свет была извлечена довольно потрепанная на вид карта.  
\- Я тебе ее отдам, если хочешь, - он расстелил ее прямо на полу. - Я иногда думал о том, чтобы куда-нибудь с мамой уехать, поэтому все города изучил и хотя никакой лемонды тут нет, может остальное пригодится. А мы - вот тут.  
Баш ткнул пальцем в карту и отстранился, чтобы не загораживать свет. Ноа провел пальцем вдоль линии побережья. На этой карте небыло и половины того, что было отмечено в атласах в башне, но, судя по всему, ее составили уже после того, как изменились очертания материков. К тому же, некоторые места были очень похожи.  
\- Ле Монде, город магов на полуострове...  
\- Ноа... магов не бывает, - Баш прищурился. - И лучше тебе этого вслух не говорить. Может, лучше и не говорить, что ты именно ЭТОТ город ищешь.  
Он с интересом посмотрел туда, куда тыкал пальцем его брат.  
\- Вот, смотри, тут какая-то деревенька рядом... относительно. Надо будет придумать, зачем тебе туда... Не за чем-то ценным, а то еще привяжется кто. Может, рыбку какую хитрую? Маме в подарок. Я бы пошел, если бы мама попросила.  
Баш, конечно, был прав. Пусть даже идея с рыбой была совершенно идиотской, но если магии "нет", в поисках города магов можно найти крупные неприятности. Но он и не собирался спрашивать у каждого встречного, не попадалось ли им каких-нибудь еритических культов, например, в честь некой Мюлленкамп во главе с загадочным и привлекательным безруким пророком.  
\- А книгу лучше попытаться продать в каком-нибудь большом городе. Денег на первое время я тебе дам из того, что копил. Тебе нужнее.  
Ноа кивнул, аккуратно складывая карту. Он изо всех сил старался не бояться грядущего путешествия. Дорога, незнакомые люди и, что еще хуже, понимание, что вернутся некуда. Только развалины и деревня, в которой если не все жители, так половина, готовы при случае сжечь его и всю его небольшую семью.  
Значит, пути назад не будет.  
Услышь он сейчас, что все будет хорошо - не поверил бы. И его брат, словно чувствуя это, ничего не сказал.


	6. Чужие города.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шиплю я Сидни/Эшли, не шиплю я Сидни/Эшли - кто может скать?

Первый по-настоящему большой город, попавшийся Ноа по пути, оказался совсем не таким, как он представлял их по книгам. Шумно, грязно и людно. С непривычки хотелось забиться в угол и привыкать к окружающему мельтешению днями. Деньги, которые отдал ему брат, давно кончились, а продать книгу - точнее найти покупателя - оказалось крайне сложно. Всего один раз Ноа попалась книжная лавка, но ее хозяин только руками развел. С такой книгой гораздо проще было найти свободную комнатку в подвалах инквизиции, чем покупателя, готового заплатить дельную цену. Пришлось уйти, не просто из лавки - из городка, на случай, если хозяин решит рассказать про странную книжонку и ее владельца.  
Впрочем, ограбить его все равно пытались, очевидно, позарившись на мечи. И если от двух бандитов он еще смог отбиться, от четырех - сбежать, то восемь человек, загнавших его в какой-то тупик, без слов говорили о том, что вот сейчас не слишком везучий путешественник лишится всех пожитков. И, скорее всего, изрядной доли здоровья, если не жизни.  
Ноа поудобнее перехватил мечи. Если нападавшие и ждали, что он испугается и сдастся без боя, то они глубоко заблуждались.  
\- Что это за шум под окнами мирных граждан? - поинтересовался мужской голос из-за спин нападавших. Все напряженно замерли, ни одна из сторон не ждала подмоги, зато почти все подумали в целом одно и то же - что за идиот лезет?  
Кто-то обернулся и присвистнул.  
\- Это ж тот проклятый, рехнувшийся мечник. Валим отсюда, пока на нас не свалились все демоны ада!  
Проклятый, рехнувшийся мечник приветственно помахал рукой. Под ногами у него тени сгустились, словно собирались выпустить из себя всех демонов ада. Может, этого и не хватило бы для того, чтобы напугать восемь здоровых мужиков, но у нежданного спасителя явно уже была в этом городе репутация. Ему не пришлось страшно скалиться или даже обнажать оружие, он только провел рукой по волосам, словно хотел пригладить две забавно и непонятно почему торчащие пряди, а грабители, словно возможности ждали, бросились наутек.  
Ноа выдохнул, но оружие не спрятал. В доброту незнакомцев ему не верилось.  
\- Я понимаю, что разумная предосторожность и подозрительность еще никому не вредила, - словно прочитав его мысли, покачал головой мечник. - Но сейчас я предлагаю возможность наесться и выспаться в тепле, и не стал бы на твоем месте отказываться. Если ты к следующей ночи свалишься в какой-нибудь канаве, твои приятели будут этому крайне рады.  
Ноа нахмурился. Ему очень не хотелось признаваться в том, что незнакомец прав. Но еще больше ему не хотелось, чтобы гордость стала причиной его неудачи. Поэтому, когда мужчина развернулся, и пошел куда-то, не оглядываясь, Ноа поплелся следом.  
***  
Постоялый двор, в который его привел незнакомец, оказался довольно неприметным и не слишком популярным. Несколько человек сидели за столами, поодиночке, ни с кем не общаясь, хозяин кивнул им, не отвлекаясь от разговора с какой-то женщиной. Узкая лестница привела их в темный коридор, последняя дверь вела в единственную комнату. Там тоже было довольно темно и неприметно - кровать у стены, напротив нее шкаф, у окна низкая тумба, посередине круглый стол. Пара стульев стояла, где придется.  
\- Садись. Меня зову Эшли Райот, очень приятно.  
\- Ноа... Габрант, - он, как мог, осторожно сел на стул, ругая себя за заминку. Фамилию Габрант он придумал сам, решив, что глупо было бы называться, как Баш, Ноа из Роз-на-берегу, по названию их деревни. А тут ни к чему не привязанное слово. Сильное. Только не было шанса пока привыкнуть себя так называть, вот и получилось далеко не так складно, как у этого Эшли Райота. Которого, кажется, еще разыскивали за убийство какого-то герцога.  
Ну, видимо, не слишком-то и разыскивали.  
Эшли, тем временем, снял плащ, оставшись в одних кожаных шортах, - и как не мерз вечером на улице? - за плащом на тумбу у окна отправился и меч в ножнах. Ноа поерзал на стуле. Что нежданному спасителю было от него надо, так и не объяснили. Не оружие - меч у того был знатный, да и не походил на легкие клинки Ноа, не одежду, довольно грязную и поношенную. Вряд ли он знал про книгу.  
И что тогда?  
В памяти всплыли какие-то фрагменты из книг, где юным девушкам предлагали заплатить за спасение собой. Но это были довольно старые книги, и Ноа не был девушкой. Если, конечно, это будет учитываться, пронеслось в голове.  
Эшли достал из тумбы несколько свечей. Для этого мечнику пришлось повернуться спиной, и у Ноа из головы тут же вылетели все предыдущие размышления. На спине мужчины был четко виден знакомый крест. Один в один, как кровавый грех на спине Сидни Лосстарота.  
\- Честно говоря, - мечник, как ни в чем не бывало, расставлял свечи на столе, - сначала я думал просто сказать тебе, что там, куда ты собираешься, ничего нет. Но, наверное, ты мне не поверишь.  
\- Город все еще там, - упрямо отозвался Ноа.  
\- Город там. Но тебе же не просто город нужен. К тому же, единственный проход, кажется, завалило, - Эшли покосился на своего гостя. Потом вздохнул и начертил в воздухе между четырьмя горящими свечами все тот же крест. Там, где он в воздухе проводил пальцем, тени собирались в узор. - Давай сделаем вид, что ты искал не развалины, полные живых мертвецов, а, например, его.  
Крест замерцал, на столе появился круг, со сложным узором, который переливался всеми цветами радуги. "По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему закрыты ставни," - подумал Ноа, чтобы не думать о том, как волоски на шее встают дыбом. Когда свет погас, на столе стоял тот, кого Ноа, в самом деле, надеялся найти в Ле Монде. Точно такой же, каким и был, если не считать того, что сквозь худой живот Ноа все еще мог видеть Эшли.  
\- Он немного умер, - развел руками мечник. - Но как бы не до конца.  
\- Эшли крайне скверно объясняет положения дел, мой юный друг, - Сидни сел на стол, скрестив под собой ноги. – Но, в целом, прав - даже если бы, допустим, при тебе имелись свитки, хранящие заклятья, с помощью которых можно призвать Летописца, а может - зверя, способного к нему доставить, мертвый город еще не скоро соберет достаточно тьмы, для сотворения такого колдовства, как ни печально это признавать.  
Ноа потер глаза. Лосстарот не только внешне не изменился, говорил он так же витеевато.  
\- Никаких свитков у меня нет. И вряд ли в старом писании кто-то зашифровал заклинания призыва, - он упрямо смотрел на призрака. - Но вы же и без этого всего нашли нас в прошлый раз.  
Сидни рассеяно чертил на столешнице какие-то фигурки. Следов, впрочем, не оставляя.  
\- Тогда на башне и окрестностях за годы долгие лег отпечаток его присутствия, сейчас мы лишены подобного. Конечно, кто-то обладающий силой способен, подобно ищейке, выследить Летописца. Увы, таких людей найти не проще.  
\- А вы?  
\- А я не слишком связан с миром смертных ныне. Просить ты мог бы Эшли, но, увы, ему не хватит просто имени. Ходить во тьме он только учится, тому подобно, как ребенок малый...  
\- Вот давай без этого, - прервал Сидни мечник. - Сколько можно меня упрекать в том, что я сразу не все могу запомнить. Я, в принципе, с удовольствием бы отдал кому-нибудь эти... таланты. Мне не жалко.  
Призрак смерил того суровым взглядом, словно его возмущало одно то, что Эшли посмел подать голос.  
\- Даже если позволить столь легкомысленно отнестись к кресту, что выпало тебе нести, мой друг, возможно это не раньше, чем через десять лет после того, как тот тебя коснулся. Если, конечно, Ноа не захочет повторить эксперименты Гильденштерна.  
\- Нет уж, - теперь нахмурился Эшли, - если мы об этом заговорили, то я против. И сдирать с себя кожу не позволю.  
Он скрестил руки на груди и, для пущей убедительности, прислонился спиной к стене. Ноа невольно поник. Он, почему-то, ожидал от этой встречи большего.  
\- Хотел, я знаю, книгу ты продать. Цену, ее достойную, тебе предложит герцог Бардорба. Связаться с ним не сложно будет. Тебе, когда-то, я помощь обещал и слов на ветер не бросаю, ни живой, ни мертвый. Сейчас же отдыхай.  
Ноа устало кивнул. Сил просто не было. Он уже не смотрел, как над столом тает призрак, или как Эшли, набросив на плечи плащ, собирался уходить. Все было не так, ничего не хотелось, даже спать.  
Впрочем, стоило ему оказаться на кровати, как глаза сами закрылись.

\- Я так и думал, что ты не признаешься, что специально гонял меня по городам и селам в его поисках.  
Эшли устроился на крыше постоялого двора, прислонившись к трубе, и задумчиво смотрел на звезды. Рядом, невидимый для всех, устроился Сидни.  
\- Ему от этого легче не станет.  
\- Пожалуй.  
Они сидели молча, призрак прислонялся к человеку, от чего у Эшли по руке и спине бегали мурашки, хотя он и не думал жаловаться.  
\- Все равно странно, что ты не собираешься донимать меня с этими поисками. И не запустишь мне во сне в голову плотоядных личинок, если я не буду слушаться, о суровый наставник.  
\- Плотоядных личинок? Чтобы они подъели те немногие остатки разума, которые тебе еще доступны?  
Эшли хохотнул.  
\- По крайней мере, ты признаешь, что хоть что-то там осталось.  
Сидни развернулся, положив руки на чужие плечи. Сталь, которая заменяла ему конечности, казалась теплой, совсем не такой, как при жизни. Почти живой.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть. Но вовсе не твоя способность мыслить меня к тебе влекла.  
\- И у тебя есть план. Как всегда, - Эшли повел головой, одновременно чувствуя и не чувствуя, как легкие, светлые волосы щекочут шею. Хорошо, что другие призраки старались держаться подальше, когда Лосстарот был рядом. А то могло получиться довольно неловко.  
\- У меня есть план, - согласился Сидни, щекоча ухо хранителя кровавого греха дыханием, которого на самом деле не было. – Исполнить мы обещанное тьме должны. А у хорошего мальчика Ноа появится шанс найти своего Летописца. Шанса бывает достаточно, тебе известно это, Отменяющий Риски.


	7. Герои и воры.

Ноа разбудил запах горячей еды, и в этот момент ему казалось, что слаще этого запаха может быть только сама еда. А ведь вечером он и не подозревал, что был настолько голоден.  
Не одеваясь, в чем спал, парень вскочил с кровати и не бросился сразу к еде только потому, что в комнате был еще кто-то. Эшли.  
\- Ешь, ешь, не стесняйся, это все тебе, - мужчина для убедительности помахал рукой. - Я, правда, буду портить тебе аппетит разговорами, но ты можешь просто кивать и делать страшное лицо, когда что-то непонятно.  
Ноа кивнул и молча набросился на еду. Вряд ли, предложи Эшли подождать с чем-то, он смог бы согласится. Есть и услышать новости хотелось одинаково, почти до боли.  
\- Сидни сложно появляться днем, и вообще все эти призывы выматывают, но у нас с ним есть другие возможности связаться, поэтому объяснять поручили мне. Если коротко - в столице, в главном хранилище реликвий Церкви есть древний артефакт. Что-то вроде компаса, но показывает не на север, а на то, что тебе нужно, так что хорошо может заменить тебе Сидни, тыкающего пальцем в нужную сторону. На наше счастье, выглядит оно на данный момент, как золотая тарелка.  
\- И никто не знает, как ее... активировать? - Ноа все же задал вопрос, перед тем, как снова вгрызться в кусок мяса.  
\- Относительно. Церковники не знают что это, Сидни знает, как ее запустить - для этого нужно обратиться к тринадцати эсперам, но мы не знаем их имен. Точнее знаем одно - Залера. Из тринадцати.  
Ноа проглотил очередной кусок, сделал несколько глотков из кружки, в которой довольно неожиданно оказался ягодный напиток.  
\- Залера... связана с крестом и кровавым грехом. Поэтому и знаете, видимо. Есть еще Ультима и, - он нахмурился, вспоминая. Эсперы упоминались в Войне Львов, но тогда он не придавал им особого значения. Гораздо интереснее было переживать за Рамзу и Делиту. Получится ли теперь всех вспомнить...  
\- Ты бы больше волновался о том, как попасть в хранилище, - хмыкнул Эшли. - Его охраняют люди из ВРМ. Валендийских Рыцарей Мира, если ты не знаешь, это серьезная организация. Впрочем, есть еще один человек, которому нужен этот артефакт. Компас тринадцати рыцарей зодиака, кстати. И он, если верить Сидни, не знает, как его активировать, зато хорошо умеет проникать в запертые хранилища, а еще - готов поработать в паре.  
На этот раз Ноа удивленно посмотрел на собеседника, не отрываясь от еды.  
\- У нас есть несколько... агентов в городе. Они же договорятся о месте встречи и дадут тебе знать после того, как ты обменяешь книгу на деньги Бардорбы.  
\- А этот герцог... ему можно доверять?  
Эшли улыбнулся.  
\- Герцог Джошуа Коррин Бардорба - младший брат Сидни. Очень милый ребенок и именно поэтому его не заподозрят в сговоре с убийцей его отца и похитившими его культистами. Так что не переживай об этом.  
Ноа послушно постарался не переживать. Маленький герцог, похожий на Сидни, прикажет купить книгу, которая ему не нужна. Чтобы у него была возможность есть горячую еду и спать в кровати, пока они не украдут у Церкви реликвию с таинственным вором, и потом еще какое-то время. Если их не поймают.  
Зато когда он найдет Вэйна... Если найдет. И если Вэйн захочет его видеть.  
\- Эй, парень, рано хмуриться. Надо верить в свою победу, - когда его слова не дали нужного результата, Эшли прищурился. - Или ты переживаешь, что тебе не будут рады?  
Плечи Ноа поникли. Теперь он просто возил обглоданной косточкой по пустой тарелке. Полоски пробивающегося сквозь ставни солнечного света словно говорили о том, что в его начинаниях нет смысла.  
\- Сидни думает, что тут все не так просто. Не от тебя же и кучки мертвых инквизиторов сбежал Летописец, один из сильнейших разумных существ в Ивалисе, между прочим.  
Ноа вскинул голову. Одно дело себя жалеть, а другое - если Вэйну грозит опасность. В нем словно огонь зажгли.  
\- Понимаешь, всегда находятся те, которые стремятся к власти, большей, чем дано хьюмам. Но даже если добиться такого могущества, насладиться им не получится. Равные богам по силе должны покинуть этот мир, и когда ты подбираешься к этому ограничению... Ну, в общем, приятного мало. Зато понять, кто за это в ответе, становится не так сложно.  
\- Но, если они должны покинуть этот мир, то как же...  
\- Я так понял, что это происходит не сразу. А когда речь идет о бессмертных, то "не сразу" может несколько затянутся. Конечно, мы бы должны были заметить появление такого существа, но тогда, в Ле Монде, мы были заняты другими делами... В общем, одному Фараму известно, как оно на самом деле.  
\- Тогда мне лучше поторопиться, - Ноа решительно встал. Вспомнил, что вылез из постели в одном исподнем и стал озираться в поисках одежды и остальных вещей.  
Уже натягивая штаны, он заметил, что Эшли пишет что-то на листке бумаги.  
\- На всякий случай, мы с Сидни будем шумно заниматься своими делами подальше от столицы, чтобы не привлекать к тебе внимание. Вот имя человека герцога, с которым тебе надо будет встретиться.  
\- А тот вор?  
Мужчина как-то странно хмыкнул.  
\- Тот вор тебя сам найдет.


	8. Что в имени тебе.

Книгу Ноа продал, безо всяких лишних вопросов, какой-то женщине: то ли няне, то ли старшей горничной, то ли еще кому-то. Ему просто привиделся силуэт Сидни рядом, и он решил не думать о личности покупателя.  
Без тяжелого, громоздкого тома даже идти было легче, а за деньги Ноа не беспокоился - плотно набитый мешочек вовсе не делал его респектабельным. А не доставать его на глазах у всех он догадался и без подсказки.  
До столицы, несмотря на внезапное богатство, Ноа добирался, держась подальше от людей и оживленных дорог. Уж лучше наткнуться на случайных бандитов - тем более что Эшли показал пару интересных приемов и подсказал, в каком направлении дальше тренироваться - чем случайно оскорбить какого-нибудь благородного господина. Первых, по крайней мере, можно было безнаказанно убивать.  
Сам город ничем выдающимся Ноа не показался. Разве что некоторые дома были выше и красивее. Больше стражи на улицах. Уже ближе к вечеру, вдоволь нагулявшись по городу и отыскав нужный постоялый двор, он добавил к этому списку еще - высокие цены на все. Особенно остро хотелось вернуться в лес, где почти не бывает хьюмов, к башне. К вечерам за интересной книгой у теплого камина, по которым он скучал особенно остро. Вспоминать, что от его прошлой жизни остались только обугленные камни, было тоскливо.  
Вора он ждал весь вечер. Сначала внизу за ужином, потом уже поднявшись в свою комнату. Представлял себе юркого низенького человечка, похожего на крысу или хорька, который бы кутался в темный плащ с капюшоном, сверкая черными глазками на подельника. Говорил бы отрывистыми фразами, непременно полушепотом и озираясь. Воровато.  
Но тот все не появлялся, поэтому Ноа решил, что встреча откладывается до следующего вечера - видимо, вор разбирался со своими старыми делами - разделся и приготовился лечь спать.  
Ближе к полуночи, когда Ноа уже лежал в постели и вспоминал о прошлом, в надежде, что ночью ему приснится Вэйн в каком-нибудь хорошем, теплом сне, совсем не похожем на окружающую реальность, распахнулось окно в комнате.  
Визитер сначала красиво постоял на подоконнике, потом спрыгнул в комнату. Молодой - или, по крайней мере, выглядящий молодым, может, всего на пару-тройку лет старше самого Ноа, победно усмехнулся, одернув кружевной рукав белой рубашки. Почему-то Ноа сразу понял, что это и есть тот самый вор. Особенный. Разодетый по последней моде, с мягко блестящими в лунном свете украшениями - кольца, серьги и даже тяжелое ожерелье на шее - стоящий в комнате, как король посреди тронного зала.  
Ноа сел.  
\- Ты - тот вор, о котором говорил Эшли Райот? - все равно уточнил он.  
\- Воздушный пират, - фыркнул гость и потянулся, чтобы зажечь лампу. – Я, в самом деле, тот, кто говорил с Носящим Крест. Это так же точно, как и то, что меня зовут Бальфир.  
Лампа с трудом, но справлялась с освещением. Теперь можно было разглядеть гостя, а не просто угадывать, как он выглядит по смутным очертаниям. Да и ему, наверняка, было интересно не меньше.  
\- Раз уж нам случилось вместе поиграть пару актов этой постановки, не плохо было бы представиться, - оборачиваясь, заметил вор. Воздушный пират.  
\- Ноа, - отозвался он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как округляются глаза его гостя.  
\- Серьезно? - уточнил пират, усаживаясь на стол так, чтобы лампа освящала человека на кровати. - А компас ты, случайно, не для Вэйна ищешь? Такой темноволосый, властный и несколько занудный?  
Теперь уже настала очередь Ноа удивляться. До этого вслух имя Летописца было произнесено всего один раз и гораздо более почтительно.  
\- Я ищу Вэйна... Летописца, - он, наконец, справился с удивлением. Даже успел решить, что пока рано бросаться на вора с кулаками, требуя одновременно уважения и объяснений, откуда он вообще знает это имя. - И для этого мне нужен компас.  
\- Ищешь? Собачку бросила хозяйка?  
Пренебрежительно брошенная фраза почему-то не оскорбила. Ноа даже удивился самому себе. Он должен был оскорбиться, точно был в этом уверен, но вместо этого слово согрело, как, пока он недолго гостил дома, согревало мамино "мой маленький". Теплое воспоминание из прошлого. Только он был уверен, что никто не называл его собакой. Даже собакой Вэйна.  
Пытаясь разобраться в этом, Ноа упустил шанс огрызнуться.  
\- А Вэйн, значит, Летописец... неожиданно, но закономерно - вор, скрестив руки на груди, уставился куда-то поверх головы Ноа. Потом, опомнившись, уточнил у него - а сколько тебе лет... песик?  
\- Почти двадцать. И меня зовут НОА.  
\- Как скажешь, - махнул рукой вор, - у меня была привычка не разговаривать с мертвецами, но я от нее благополучно избавился. Обсудим план действий, а потом расскажешь мне, что у тебя нет брата-близнеца. Или что у тебя есть брат-близнец. Или еще какую-нибудь увлекательную байку.  
Он вытащил из небольшой сумки на поясе сложенную много раз бумагу, которая оказалась схемой какого-то помещения, и разложил ее на столе.  
\- Тянуть Йиазмата за хвост не будем, так что усваивай плоды моей гениальности в темпе.  
***  
План Бальфира, в самом деле, трудно было осуществить в одиночку. Словно тот привык работать в паре и все никак не мог привыкнуть к отсутствию помощи. Зато у него было множество удивительных вещичек, которые очень помогали. Именно поэтому самое сложное он предпочел делать сам, на Ноа осталось удачное отступление и то, что пират назвал "постоять на стреме".  
Он постоял, вырубив одного неудачно подошедшего стражника и спрятав тело в кустах. Поймал прыгнувшего прямо на голову со стены хранилища пирата и очень быстро вместе с этим пиратом отступил на "заранее подготовленные позиции".  
Уже потом, когда они были уверены, что их никто не ищет, по крайней мере, в непосредственной к ним близости, разбирая трофеи, выяснилось, что кроме золотой тарелки, украшенной тринадцатью знаками зодиака, Бальфир прихватил с собой еще ворох безделушек.  
\- Сувениры на память, - только и хмыкнул Бальфир, распихивая золотые, украшенные драгоценностями побрякушки по карманам. Парочка даже нашла приют в карманах Ноа.  
Все равно гораздо больше их обоих интересовал компас.  
Пират положил тарелку себе на колени, провел рукой по сложной резьбе.  
\- И что теперь? - поинтересовался он. - Инструкцию ты, я надеюсь, выучил?  
\- Выучил. Может, отдашь компас?  
\- Может, и не отдам, - хмыкнул пират. - Но мне теперь тоже хочется повстречаться с Летописцем. Может, у него в книжках будет более ясный ответ на интересующий меня вопрос, чем удастся получить у компаса. К тому же, мы так давно не виделись.  
Ноа ответил не сразу.  
Бальфир не очень походил на равное богу существо, о котором говорил Эшли, но в нем все равно было что-то непонятное и опасное. Пират явно слишком много знал, хотя не так уж и много говорил.  
С другой стороны, пусть Летописец сам решит. Может, пират заблуждается и говорил о совсем другом Вэйне. И про брата близнеца просто угадал. Зато в путешествии у него будет хитрый и умелый спутник. Ноа решительно выдохнул.  
\- Надо назвать по именам тринадцать Эсперов и указать цель, - сказал он.  
\- Их же больше тринадцати, - отозвался Бальфир, крутя в руках тарелку. - С другой стороны, отпрыски света, обычно, в такие игры не играют, так что попробуем старых знакомцев.  
Пират коснулся символа Овна.  
\- Белиас, Гигас.  
Символ полыхнул огнем. Следующим был Телец.  
\- Хаос, Идущий из Колеса.  
Порыв ветра заметить было сложнее, но Ноа смотрел во все глаза.  
\- Залера, Серафим Смерти. Зеромус, Осуждающий. Хашмал, Приносящий Порядок. Ультима, Высший Серафим. Эксодус, Судья-Сал. Чучалиан, Нечистый.  
Не все стихии, отзывавшиеся в компасе, были видны, но присутствие чего-то нереального ощущалось все сильнее.  
\- Шемхазай, Шепчущая. Адраммелех, Разгневанный. Фамфрит, Темнеющее Облако. Матеус, Совращенный.  
Часть имен Ноа узнал - он читал про них, Лукавых, в Войне Львов. Но чем больше Бальфир произносил имен, делая паузы, словно отдавая дань уважения, тем четче Ноа вспоминал, хотя никак не мог об этом знать, отпрысков Тьмы, восставших против богов.  
\- Зодиарк, Хранитель Наставлений.  
Волнами по поверхности тарелки поплыли сначала переливающиеся золотом лучи, а потом темнота, словно в воду налили темного вина. И, прежде чем Бальфир успел перевести дыхание, Ноа протянул руку, коснувшись самого центра.  
\- Покажи мне, где искать Вэйна Солидора. Летописца Ивалиса.


	9. Дорога.

Бальфир оказался интересным спутником. Хотя он много жаловался - на долгие переходы и то, что приходится спать под открытым небом и не всегда удается вымыться, на то, что Ноа больше молчит, а девушки не достаточно дружелюбны. А больше всего - на то, что люди не летают, как птицы. Сначала Ноа казалось, что вор-пират просто сходит с ума, а потом вспомнил о летающих кораблях из древних книг. Видимо, Бальфир зачитывался в детстве, как и сам он, старинными историями.  
В любом случае, пират говорил слишком много, и Ноа предпочитал реагировать только на важные - по его мнению - реплики. Они тоже бывали, и довольно часто. Когда пират не жаловался, он очень ловко решал - и находил - всевозможные проблемы, а этому стоило поучиться, как и умению легко говорить с любым встречным.  
Зато, стараясь не показывать радости по этому поводу, замечал про себя Ноа, готовить и охотиться у него получалось гораздо лучше. К тому же, хотя пирату было известно о фехтовании гораздо больше, явно чувствовалось, что он предпочитал какое-то другое оружие.  
Все вместе это было даже захватывающе. Хотя, каждый раз, когда запоминая направление стрелки компаса, Бальфир ворчал о том, что Летописец спрятался слишком хорошо и далеко, хотелось громко соглашаться.  
Долго брести куда-то одинаково не нравилось им обоим.  
***  
Ноа снилось, что он спит на широкой, мягкой постели. Той самой, что стояла в комнате Вэйна, уткнувшись носом в подушку, которая хранила чужой, едва уловимый запах. В сладкой полудреме он наслаждался мягкой периной и простынями, уютом знакомой комнаты, и был только рад, когда понял, что больше не один. Сначала легкий холодок, потому что стащили одеяло, а потом тепло и тяжесть чужого тела.  
Губы тут же пересохли.  
Остаться лежать или обернуться навстречу?  
Давай, просыпайся, уточнил в голове смутно знакомый голос. И Ноа проснулся, как из воды вынырнув, только для того, чтобы понять - вес кого-то еще на его спине вовсе не был сном. Кто-то не просто сидел на нем, но и задирал рубашку, в которой он спал, к самой шее. И этот кто-то уж точно не был Вэйном из сна. Ноа отчаянно завертелся, стараясь скинуть вторгнувшегося в его личное пространство.  
\- Не вертись, - строго велел ему Бальфир, продолжая изучать чужую спину. - Я же не лишаю тебя девственности.  
Услышав это, тот только удвоил попытки.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Видимо, на теории о том, что Вэйн завел тебя для сексуальных извращений, тоже придется поставить крест, - пират соскочил со своего насеста и, на всякий случай, сел по другую сторону костра и поднял руки, словно сдавался. - Мне просто пришла в голову одна мысль, а будить тебя не хотелось.  
\- Какая мысль? - Ноа одернул рубашку и сердито уставился на спутника, стараясь не думать о том, что тот имел в виду, под "сексуальными извращениями".  
\- Ну, что может быть ты, на самом деле, старше. Но тогда должны быть шрамы, от некоторых никакой магией не избавиться.  
Ноа поежился. Никаких шрамов у него не было, потому что самой серьезной его раной был недавний удар по голове, когда он потерял сознание. И даже тогда... А все равно, захотелось лишний раз проверить, словно кто-то расчертил его кожу, как заготовку скорняка. Он тряхнул головой.  
\- У меня нет шрамов. И мама точно знала бы, если бы мне было... даже тридцать.  
Бальфир засмеялся. Не слишком весело.  
\- Тридцать, двадцать... Ерунда это все. Минутная слабость, которая не пристала главному герою. Забудь.  
Пират подкинул в горящий огонь какую-то веточку и задумчиво уставился на светлеющее небо. Видимо, опять стал думать о своих летающих кораблях. Ноа снова поежился, на этот раз от прохладного ветерка, забравшегося под ворот рубахи, и поплотнее укутался в одеяло. Нужно было оставить Бальфира его грустным мыслям и думать о предстоящем переходе, о том, как уговорить спутника пойти лесом, а не в обход через пару деревень и...  
\- Расскажи мне, - вместо всего этого попросил он. - Надо кому-то рассказывать такие вещи, а то они прожгут тебя изнутри.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул пират. - Или ты это в книжках вычитал?  
Ноа упрямо не отводил взгляда, он решил просто смотреть, даже если дым будет лезть в глаза, пока Бальфир не выложит все. Или, хотя бы, что-то.  
\- Тут нечего рассказывать. Нет никаких таинственных сокровищ, на которых лежало проклятье или разгневанных богов. Все это было забавно, весело и без особых последствий, если не считать бытовые мелочи, - Бальфир хмыкнул. - Было столько замечательных возможностей для завязки, а получилось... По всему получилось, что я не туда свернул. Заблудился. Только не в лесу.  
Ноа молчал. Он старался молчать очень внимательно, чтобы не мешать пирату рассказывать.  
\- Не так-то много людей могут заблудиться во времени, да? Иногда, когда я иду куда-то один, за поворотом оказывается, что прошло пятьдесят лет. Или сто. Все время вперед, - он кинул в костер еще одну ветку. По крайней мере, теперь было понятно, почему он старался никогда не оставлять Ноа одного. И держать компас при себе. - Зато я не старею, так что никакой смерти от старости в забытом всеми уголке мира, в уютненькой норке.  
\- А компас мог бы помочь найти дорогу назад?  
\- Да кто его знает. Надежда - это тоже не плохо. То, что я скучаю по прошлому, тоже стало для меня неожиданностью, вообще-то, возвращаться не в моих привычках. Мне даже интересно, будет ли твой Летописец смеяться надо мной.  
\- Он редко смеется, - невпопад отозвался Ноа.  
Он думал теперь о возвращении домой. И об одиночестве. Пират выглядел очень одиноким, как и Вэйн иногда.  
\- А шрамы, - вдруг спросил он, снова глядя на Бальфира. - Чьи шрамы ты искал? Я на кого-то похож, кто его знал?  
\- Все на кого-то похожи. Шрамов-то нет, так что не бери в голову. Давай лучше раньше выйдем, раньше дойдем. Сегодня я хочу спать в нормальной постели!


	10. Котенок и гримуар.

Основным недостатком компаса было то, что он не показывал на сколько цель близко. И движется ли она. Где-то на третью неделю пути Бальфир первый раз пошутил о том, что если Летописец присматривает себе новое жилье, то они вполне могут оббегать за ним весь Ивалис, и с тех пор Ноа было не по себе. Он никогда не спрашивал кто построил башню и как Вэйн в ней поселился, а следовало бы. Да и, в отличии от Бальфира, у него не было всего времени на свете.  
К тому же, они все чаще спорили о том, куда именно им идти - Бальфир не очень-то жаловал отсутствие всяческих удобств, вроде горячей воды. Приходилось идти на компромисс, который с каждым разом находился все сложнее. Пират умел быть настойчивым и Ноа часто казалось, что тому ничего не стоило бы превратить его жизнь в сплошной кошмар одними издевками.  
От Сидни и Эшли он получил весточку, когда уже договорились о том, что идут к небольшому поселению на берегу моря. Короткая записка из одного слова - осторожнее - принесла сотканная из самой тьмы птичка. Пират только фыркнул на это - слишком очевидная и бесполезная подсказка.  
В чем-то он был прав, записка их не уберегла. И Ноа даже не обрадовал еще один повод держатся подальше от населенных людьми мест. У них украли компас.  
***  
\- Этого, конечно, следовало ожидать, - бодро сообщил Бальфир, устав рыться в своих вещах. - Мы украли, у нас украли. Хотя кому оно могло понадобится...  
\- Кому могла понадобится тарелка из чистого золота. В самом деле, - огрызнулся Ноа. Он был зол на себя, на пирата и на весь мир. Не стоило доверять такую важную вещь никому.  
\- А что делать с тарелкой из золота? Кузнецам сдать? - вор покачал головой. - Артефакты - это не ходовой товар. В любом случае, предлагаю отложить рыдания на потом. Вечерком обнимемся, пустим слезу и напьемся в хлам, а пока вспомним лучше, кого мы подозрительного видели сегодня.  
Бальфир скинул сумку на пол и уселся на стол, скрестив ноги. По крайней мере, компас в самом деле могли украсть только сегодня - в деревню они пришли рано утром. Прошлись до причала и обратно, нашли постоялый двор и перекинулись парой слов с торговкой цветами.  
Столкнулись с девицей, со странным бантом на голове, пояс которой волочился за ней, словно хвост.  
\- Оставайся тут, - Ноа бросил свою сумку к сумке пирата. - На случай, если кто-то предложит обменять не ходовой товар на деньги. А я пойду еще пройдусь.  
Пират подпер подбородок рукой.  
\- Назови три причины, по которым я должен тебя слушаться, - велел он.  
\- Вместе мы будем привлекать внимание, а один ты можешь... потеряться, - начал Ноа, для убедительности загибая пальцы. - Нужно смотреть за вещами.  
\- А третье?  
\- Магия сама находит того, кому больше всего нужна, - отозвался он, и вышел за дверь.  
***  
Адель всем телом прижималась к подружке, у которой в корзинке лежали самые замечательные пироги с рыбой во всем Ивалисе. Она, как любая кошка знала, что лучший способ получить, что хочешь, сладко мурлыкать.  
\- Перестань, глупая, мы же упадем, - захохотала девушка, вытягивая руку с корзинкой так, чтобы Адель не дотянулась. За это ее ущипнули сквозь юбку.  
\- Хочу пирожок! Не будь такой жестокой, я же остаюсь в этом городе только ради тебя!  
\- Ради пирожков.  
\- Которые готовишь ты, - для убедительности Адель замурлыкала, стараясь одной рукой отвлечь подружку, а другой дотянутся до корзинки.  
Ноа смотрел на парочку и решал что ему делать, пока беловолосая воровка - да, тогда на ней была шляпка, надвинутая на глаза и волосы были не так заметны, но все же узнаваемы - виляла попой так, что "хвост" ее метался из стороны в сторону. Он-то рассчитывал найти девушку одну и хорошенько ее расспросить, но все получилось как-то не так. К тому же, в том, как она себя вела было что-то неприличное. Даже скандальное.  
Почему-то, Ноа вспомнил о Бальфире и решил, что это - общая черта всех воришек.  
\- Смотри-ка, какой у тебя поклонник нарисовался, Адель, - темноволосая девушка с корзинкой ткнула подружку локтем и опять засмеялась. - Симпатичный-то какой, наверняка не хуже моих пирожков, которые все равно не для тебя!  
\- Мя?  
Адель отвлеклась всего на секундочку, но этого хватило - подружка вывернулась из ее объятий и бодро побежала по своим делам. Ноа тоже не стал терять времени - почти бегом бросился к девице. И едва увернулся от меча, который та ловко выхватила.  
\- Какой дикий! - фыркнула она. - А я как закричу - вся деревня сбежится!  
\- Вся деревня не подозревает, что ты воровка? - Ноа не спешил хвататься за оружие. Так, если что, будет удобнее оправдываться. - Компас верни.  
\- Какой это компас? - Адель пыталась отступать, кружа вокруг мужчины, но тот не сводил с нее глаз. - Не брала я никакой компас.  
\- А не компас брала? - медленно, но уверенно, уточнил Ноа. - Золотую тарелку.  
Адель зашипела и крутанула в воздухе меч.  
\- Не хорошо отбирать у девочек блестящие игрушки, - с угрозой в голосе заметила она. Воздух вокруг нее словно зазвенел, а по мечу начали пробегать искры. И все равно чутье подсказывало Ноа, что драться рано.  
\- Это не игрушка, это компас. Он может найти... дорогого мне человека.  
Адель замерла, прищурившись. Как настороженная кошка, а Ноа снова чувствовал себя псом. Как будто она могла залезть на дерево и шипеть оттуда, а ему бы осталось только лаять внизу, не в силах ее достать. Они так и стояли, молча изучая друг друга, пока на улице не появился какой-то прохожий.  
\- Эй, Адель, все в порядке?  
\- Ага, - девушка заметно расслабилась и почти тут же широко улыбнулась. - Я просто показываю своему новому другу какой у меня за-ме-ча-тель-ный меч.  
Она легко подбежала к Ноа, подхватив того за руку и показала своему знакомому язык.  
\- Не ревнуй!  
\- Спасибо, - очень тихо сказал Ноа. Девушка только пожала плечами и позволила себя увести.  
***  
Бальфир, как это ни было удивительно, все еще сидел в их комнате. Он что-то записывал в небольшой блокнот, но стоило двери открыться, сунул его в карман.  
\- Надо же, кого ты притащил. Неземная красота озарила наши скромные покои, - он изобразил полупоклон.  
\- Ты мне напоминаешь одного скользкого типа, - фыркнула Адель. - И мне это не нравится. Так что давайте перейдем сразу к делу. Я в этой деревеньке еще собираюсь жить и мне не нужны тут подозрительные личности.  
Девушка взяла стул и уселась на против пирата. Подумав немного, она вытащила из сумки компас и положила его на стол. Но Бальфир смотрел вовсе не на золотую тарелку. Он пристально смотрела на девушку, на ее белые волосы и желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками.  
\- Я даже не знаю, - сказал он наконец, - удивляться тому, что нас обворовала Одаренная или тому, что Ноа удалось ее найти и привести сюда.  
\- О, тебе известно кто я, - Адель удивленно захлопала ресницами.  
\- Можно сказать, что я крайне образован, - хмыкнул пират. - Чего нельзя сказать о нашем общем друге, конечно. Ему что-то слишком везет на бессмертных. И все разные.  
\- Одаренные не бессмертны. Мы просто долго живем. К тому же, речь не обо мне, а о вас, - Адель скрестила руки на груди. - И я хочу знать, кого вы ищите.  
\- Летописца, - вмешался в разговор Ноа. - Он - маг. Настоящий и очень сильный, но его башню разрушили и... теперь мы ищем, где он мог бы остановится и построить новую.  
\- Вот этим? - девушка довольно презрительно ткнула пальцем в тарелку. - И как оно работает, дружок?  
\- Показывает в каком направлении идти.  
\- С ума сойти, - хмыкнула Адель. - Ивалис же такой маленький, тут только с каким-то магом в холодно-горячо играть.  
Бальфир пожал плечами. Ничего лучшего у них не было. Ноа уже готов был сказать, что если понадобится, будет искать его пока в состоянии ходить, но девушка потянулась и достала из сумки еще что-то. Книгу.  
\- Сначала надо сузить круг поисков, а уже потом бегать по стрелочкам, - важно заметила она. - Я бы вот на месте настоящего и очень сильного мага отправилась бы в Джилланд. Там все еще верят в магию, из-за разломов много миста и он очень удобно находится на уютном островке, отрезанном от мира.  
\- Никто не знает где находится Джилланд и как в него попасть, если он вообще не был разрушен.  
\- Это из-за разломов, сквозь которые нельзя пробраться, - кивнула Адель. - Но у меня есть Гримуар Разломов, поэтому я всегда могу туда вернутся. Или кого-нибудь отправить.  
Девушка многозначительно постучала по книге в тяжелой обложке, украшенной с двух сторон золотыми кольцами, перечеркнутыми тремя скрещивающимися жезлами. В библиотеке Вэйна Ноа такой не помнил.  
\- А если его там нет, вернутся мы уже не сможем. Не слишком удобно.  
\- Ну, спросите у своей тарелки! Я же помочь хочу! Вы его найти хотите или нагуляться всласть, чтоб вам Судья Магистр все запрещающие законы разом на бой навешал?  
Адель обиженно надулась и демонстративно отвернулась от пирата, правда не выпуская из поля зрения свою книжку. Ноа молчал. Адель была права - искать мага в магической стране имело смысл. И Бальфир был прав, что им делать, если его там не было. И кто такие Судьи Магистры, что от одного упоминания их у него побежали мурашки по коже?  
Бальфир, тем временем, пробежался пальцами по компасу, тихо шепча имена эсперов. Компас засветился, указующая стрела уткнулась в книгу. Адель фыркнула, и сдвинула Гримуар Разломов на другой край стола. Светящаяся стрела последовала за ним. Девушка снова сдвинула книгу, с тем же результатом.  
\- Вот, это знак. Явно, - для пущей важности она кивнула. - Но вы, конечно, можете и отказаться. Вдруг я на самом деле воплощение ЗЛА и заманиваю вас в ужасную ловушку.  
\- Он там. Это все, что мне нужно знать, - упрямо сказал Ноа.  
\- Потому что его очень важно найти, - кивнула девушка и взяла гримуар в руки. - Так что желающие быстренько встают на свободное от мебели место и я читаю заклинание. А то, знаете ли, меня пригласили на ужин. Очень вкусный. И я не собираюсь его пропускать.  
Бальфир пожал плечами. Собрать вещи оказалось не сложно, встать, куда указала Одаренная - тоже. Уже когда пол под ними засветился, Ноа схватил Бальфира за руку. На всякий случай.  
И мир разломился.


	11. Разлом.

То ли путешествия с помощью гримуара были не из приятных, то ли просто Адель была не слишком умелой колдуньей, и их довольно грубо выкинуло над каким-то болотом. В которое они и плюхнулись.  
Голова кружилась, тошнило, болотная жижа, казалось, затекла во все возможные места. И хотя можно было бы порадоваться тому, что они не угодили, например, в самое сердце трясины, получалось это не очень. Именно поэтому они совсем не сопротивлялись, когда какая-то женщина, одетая в красное, предложила им пройтись до ее хижины.  
Ноа даже не сразу заметил, что у нее сквозь прорези в шляпе торчали длинные кроличьи уши.  
\- Даже не хочу считать, сколько лет я не видел настоящую виеру, для меня это честь, - сообщил уже отмытый Бальфир, кланяясь той, перед тем как сесть на лавку.  
\- Можете звать меня Красной Ведьмой, путешественники, - отозвалась она. - Гостить вы можете, пока не оправитесь, а за вопросы, придется заплатить.  
Бальфир только кивнул. Ноа, сидя на полу, отчищал от ила и тины их вещи. Раз уж они гостили у виеры, значит попали, куда надо. Очень хотелось верить, что путь их подходит к концу.  
\- За компас, например, я могу подсказать вам направление иным способом, - заметила Ведьма. И, оценивающе оглядев гостей добавила - есть у меня и зелья, чтобы все забыть. И чтобы вспомнить все.  
\- Спасибо, за щедрое предложение, но мы лучше воздержимся от пищевых добавок, - рассмеялся пират. - Но у меня есть другое предложение. В обмен на карту, на которой вы укажите самые большие библиотеки, да места, где проживают известные мудрецы, я дам вот это.  
Он снял с шеи нитку бус и кинул ее виере. Красная Ведьма придирчиво изучала предложенное украшение, а Ноа размышлял о том, что ему даже нечего предложить. А еще о том, что глупо предлагать одному человеку и средство для того, чтобы помнить и для того, чтобы забыть. Возможно, виеры просто были странными.  
\- Подарок это, сделанный руками одной из моих сестер. Достойная цена.  
\- Надеюсь, что карта нам пригодится, - с напускной веселостью заметил Бальфир, - он мне дорог.  
***  
Джилланд был удивительным местом. В первую очередь благодаря своим жителям.  
В первой же попавшейся им библиотеке сновали маленькие муглы и спокойно шествовали низенькие, похожие на важных собачек с длинными ушами, ну мо, почти совсем такие, как он представлял по книгам. На улице города им попалась группа из девушек с рожками и крыльями, которые хихикали о чем-то своем. Но дело было не только в разнообразии населяющих города рас, казалось, что все тут наполнено радостью и весельем, которых не было в городах, в которых они бывали до того.  
Ноа был готов озираться, с открытым ртом, а потом пустится с кем-нибудь в пляс, если бы не пересиливало желание как можно быстрее найти Вэйна. Вот найдут, тогда и нагуляются. Непременно.  
Окрыленной этой мыслью, он шел за пиратом, а тот уже решал в каком порядке они посетят все библиотеки и местных колдунов, выходя вперед только когда приходилось обнажить мечи.  
Иногда сражаясь с очередным выводком драконов Ноа представлял себе, как они будут пробираться к новому жилищу Вэйна по какой-нибудь скале. С боем, конечно. Или спускаться в подземелье...  
Почему-то о том, что Летописец будет ждать их на перекрестке он не подумал ни разу.  
И все же, так и случилось. В знакомом плаще с капюшоном Вэйн Солидор просто стоял у них на пути. Ни о чем больше не думая, Ноа бросился к нему, в тайне боясь, что Летописец растает, оказавшись видением, вцепился в плащ, прижимаясь всем телом.  
\- Не слишком драматично, - заметил Бальфир. - Надоело от нас бегать?  
\- Вы были достаточно упорны. Хотя я не понимаю, для чего ты притащил с собой его, Ффамран, - Вэйн говорил совершенно спокойно, почти безразлично. Его выдавали только руки, словно по своей воли пытавшиеся обнять прижимающегося к нему молодого мужчину.  
\- Скорее это он меня притащил. Потому что, если ты еще не заметил, мальчишка влюблен в тебя до потери остатков разума. Но не думай, что я хочу читать тебе нотации. Ты никогда никого не слушал и сейчас не начнешь. Я хочу домой, Вэйн.  
\- Я вижу, друг мой, - все так же спокойно отозвался Летописец.  
\- Мы не друзья, - покачал головой Бальфир. - Я никогда не мог докричаться до тебя. И не слушал, когда звал ты. Друзья так не поступают, Вэйн. Но у тебя прекрасно получается добиваться поставленной цели и ты сможешь помочь мне, если захочешь.  
\- Тогда, мы просто люди, которые друг другу дороги, - Вэйн все же погладил Ноа по голове, другую руку протянув в сторону пирата. - Надеюсь, ты не держишь на меня зла, Ффамран.  
Ноа не видел, как Бальфира окружили всполохи магической энергии, только почувствовал поднявшийся теплый ветер. И он не видел, как тот улыбается. Как другу, чтобы он сам не говорил.  
\- У всех свои недостатки, - заметил пират, прежде чем исчезнуть. - И достоинства.  
Ноа зажмурился и не открывал глаз, пока ветер не улегся. Он был рад за Бальфира, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что он наконец-то нашел Вэйна. Все еще до конца не веря в свое счастье, Ноа поднял глаза и почти сразу радость его сменилась испугом - рука Вэйна, та самая с помощью которой тот отправлял пирата назад во времени была словно искромсана зубами дикого зверя. Летописец побледнел и, казалось, вот-вот упадет, поэтому он сначала помог ему сесть на первый попавшийся камень и попытался найти что-нибудь перевязать раны.  
\- Не стоит. Все заживет достаточно быстро, - прервал его Вэйн. - Наказание за нарушение своих же правил и только. Тебе не следовало меня искать, Ноа.  
Тот сел на землю рядом и взял летописца за здоровую руку.  
\- Ну, вы же сказали, что я должен жить так, как хочу. А я хочу рядом.  
\- Так смерть от лишней шелухи очистив, в душе лишь главное оставит. Тут - любовь, - сообщил им знакомый голос.  
\- Здравствуй, Сидни, - отозвался Вэйн.  
Призрак наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Ту парочку, что так тебя искала, заметить слишком просто и, хотя мы с Эшли все, что в наших сделать силах сотворили, боюсь по следу твоему мчит тот, в ком ненависть сильна к тебе и всем делам твоим, Летописец. Пусть эта весть лишит его хотя бы преимущества внезапности.  
Вэйн только кивнул, а Ноа смотрел на то, как заживают раны на его руке и думал только об одном - как же защищаться, если собственное оружие так ранит.  
\- Тебе решать упрямо ты взойдешь на свой алтарь иль воспользуешься данным тебе оружием и знанием, - добавил Сидни, - но знай, что не все тебе желают изгнания и смерти.  
С этим призрак растаял в воздухе.  
\- Ну вот, я так долго набирался храбрости, а он просто ляпнул и все, - стараясь говорить как можно бесшабашнее, сообщил Ноа. - Но я правда вас люблю. Я, правда, не умирал...  
\- Он говорил про твою прошлую жизнь, Ноа. Тогда... тебе было не просто, - Вэйн погладил его по щеке. - Сейчас ты, как Ларса когда-то, из сплошного света, потому что тебя толком не коснулись мрачные стороны жизни. Но тогда на твою долю выпало не мало горестей и если бы ты вспомнил их, но не повторил бы свои слова так легко.  
\- Тогда, я могу не вспоминать. Мне не нужны воспоминания, от которых вам плохо, - Ноа придвинулся еще ближе. - Надо только скорее найти то оружие, о котором говорил Сидни. Чтобы никто не смог причинить вам боль.  
Вэйн покачал головой. Он снова, как когда-то в башне, выглядел печальным и немного усталым.  
\- Сидни имел ввиду, что ты мог бы стать моим оружием, как Носитель Креста - орудие Мюлленкамп. Через посредника я могу использовать свою силу почти безнаказанно. Но если ты станешь моим рыцарем, воспоминания о прошлой жизни к тебе вернутся.  
Ноа тряхнул головой и решительно обнял Летописца за плечи.  
\- Но тогда я смогу защитить вас от всего-всего! И ничего не может изменить мои чувства.  
\- Сможешь защитить, - согласился Вэйн, положив голову на чужое плечо. И очень тихо, для себя добавил - или убить.


	12. Судьи и рыцари.

\- Мне хочется спросить уверен ли ты, мальчик, но я по глазам вижу, что тебя терзают сомнения, - Лезафорд задумчиво потер глаза. - И не возражай. Я уже был стариком, когда ты родился.  
Вэйн послушно не возражал. Он смотрел на спящего на низкой, слишком короткой для него постели Ноа и совсем ничего не говорил. Архимаг вполне справлялся сам.  
\- Все же, было бы надежнее заключить пакт с моими Судьями. Они для этого и были созданы - беречь и наводить порядок.  
\- Прости, но у меня аллергия на пакты с Судьями. К тому же, переживать поражения не слишком приятно, знаешь ли.  
\- Не знаю, - усмехнулся носатый рев. - Мне лично не по душе умирать.  
Вэйн кивнул. Случайно взгляд его упал на доспехи в углу комнаты. Они выглядели даже похоже, и подправить их было бы не сложно, метал всегда охотнее всего отзывался на его приказы. Но от мысли о том, чтобы заковать Ноа в эту броню мутило. Память о прошлой жизни и так грозила ворохом проблем, начиная с истерик и заканчивая раздвоением личности. Скорее всего, он уже не сможет так светло улыбаться. Летописец постарался сдержать вздох. По крайней мере, во второй своей жизни Ноа был так же упрям и попытайся Вэйн снова скрыться, опять побежит следом. К тому же, всегда оставался шанс на то, что его памятью займется кто-то еще, лишив возможности разобраться с прошлым и просто вывернув его нужным боком.  
Слишком легко было бы выставить их отношения простой жестокостью и ненавистью. Пусть Ноа решит сам.  
\- Ну что, ты решил? Татуировку делать будем или по старинке артефакт соберем?  
Вэйн положил руку на голову Ноа. Тот оброс и теперь больше походил на Баша, каким он запомнился Летописцу. Артефакт. Меч или какая-нибудь безделушка, на первый взгляд не приметная, чтобы достаточно было одного жеста для активации. Но меч могут отобрать, украшение легко украсть или потерять. Татуировку украсть можно только сорвав вместе с кожей, реши Ноа разрушать эту связь, он может не пережить последствий.  
Эгоистичная мысль, почти постыдная. Вэйн знал, что не сможет сопротивляться, если Ноа опять поднимет на него руку, что даже угроза для жизни не становит его упрямого воина. Если ненависть окажется сильнее, обоюдным клинком она ранит их обоих, и все равно ему хотелось иметь тому физическое доказательство.  
Ноа не просыпаясь потянулся к нему ближе, доверчиво подставляя шею.  
\- Татуировку, - тихо сказал Вэйн, понимая, что ему даже не нужно придумывать рисунок или место, на котором она окажется. Лезафорд только понимающе ухмыльнулся.  
***  
Они забрались довольно высоко.  
Архимаг велел найти место, где будет как можно меньше свидетелей, даже животных. Вэйна беспокоило то, что ни могут вызвать очередной разлом, если окажутся слишком близко к одному из множества источников магии. И как-то само получилось, что компанию им составляли только какие-то маленькие, но гордые цветы, пробивавшиеся сквозь такие же небольшие сугробики. Было не пронзительно холодно, но, как всегда в горах, свежо и зябко.  
Ноа кутался в одолженную, не по размеру меховую куртку.  
\- А можно вы... Ну, перед этим, можно...  
\- Тебе пора уже назвать меня по имени, Ноа, - заметил Вэйн, подходя ближе. Он совсем не выглядел замерзшим, как и упрямые цветы.  
\- Можно, до того, как мы начнем, я вас... тебя поцелую?  
\- Думаешь, это что-то изменит?  
\- Думаю, что мне этого очень хочется, - Ноа сначала сильнее сжал полы куртки, но потом решительно скинул ее на землю. Вэйн протянул ему руки.  
Это было даже романтично, похоже на сцену из какой-то книги про рыцарей, любовь и прекрасных дам. И звенящий воздух, и цветы, и склон горы, и стелющийся внизу Джилланд. Они одни на вершине мира. Первый поцелуй, от предвкушения которого жарко даже когда теплая куртка валяется в снегу. Чужие губы, совсем не такие, как ему представлялись в снах, гораздо лучше. Руки путаются в чужих волосах. Хочется вечно смотреть в его глаза и зажмурится, отдаваясь ощущениям.  
Почти сказка.  
Первые прикосновения заклятья он даже не почувствовал, ему было слишком хорошо. И только потом мир наполнился огнем.  
***  
  
Если прищурится, он мог разглядеть ярмарку в Камоа или чокобо в лесах Тарг, но вместо этого он просто смотрел в даль. По его ноге полз маленький дракончик, спеша рассказать какие-то новости.  
Все так тихо и обманчиво спокойно, а за пределами этого маленького мирка ничего нет.  
Его шеи коснулось лезвие меча и Вэйн чуть наклонил голову, чтобы волосы не мешали смотреть как по-человечески уязвимо бьется его пульс.  
\- Мне всегда было сложно убивать тех, кто не сопротивляется. Без приказа, - заметил стоящий у него за спиной. - В бою проще, если удается перестать думать.  
\- Пожалуй.  
Вэйн закрыл глаза, а вот золотистый дракончик с интересом изучал нависшего над ними мужчину. Тот казался молодым, если не заглядывать в слишком старые серые глаза и глуповатое создание пыталось решить запомнить его светловолосым или седым.  
\- Ты все так же жесток, мой Император, - наверняка, если бы слова обретали плоть, они бы сверкали так же, как и приставленный к чужому горлу клинок. - Семейная черта?  
\- Скорее особенности воспитания, Ноа. Лекарства специально не делают сладкими. Никто не должен любить Императора.  
Клинок у шеи дрогнул, чудом не порезав.  
\- Дураки всегда находятся, да? - голос дрожал, как и меч. - Посмотри на меня и скажи, что я дурак. Потому что хочу тебя ненавидеть, но не могу. Жестокое чудовище. Или обещай, что больше не будешь отталкивать меня. Мне ведь не нужно много обещаний. Одно доброе слово и твой пес послушно прибежит лизать тебе руки.  
Вэйн обернулся и его взгляда оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы Ноа рухнул на колени, не замечая, как больно в кожу впиваются мелкие камни, как холоден снег.  
\- Не многие заслуживают собачью преданность. Я сам ее не достоин.  
\- Не с точки зрения собак.  
\- Да. Мне понадобилось позорно много времени, чтобы это понять. Спасибо, что дождался.  
Ноа кивнул. Меч валялся забытым. Буря, поднявшаяся у него в душе, когда он открыл глаза утихала, словно вторая жизнь позволила взглянуть на все со стороны и во внезапно ставшей объемной картине легко было разглядеть, что по настоящему важно.  
\- Я буду защищать тебя, даже если это будет стоить мне жизни, - поклялся он, взяв Вэйна за руку. Но тот покачал головой.  
\- Ты будешь жить ради меня, мой рыцарь. Достаточно смертей.


	13. Конец и начало.

Джилланд, очень предсказуемо, совсем не изменился.  
Земля не разверзалась под их ногами, цветы тоже не распускались. Поэтому, попрощавшись с Лезафордом, они просто гуляли, отбиваясь только от нападавших на них бандитов и монстров.  
\- Мы могли бы основать клан, - заметил Ноа, когда они изучали поверженного василиска. - И зарабатывать на этом деньги...  
\- И делать вид, что мы самые обычные хьюмы? - фыркнул Вэйн. - Боюсь на долго нас не хватит.  
Ноа подумал и согласно кивнул. Конечно, теперь у Летописца не было необходимости использовать магию, истекая при этом кровью - они вполне справлялись по старинке, мечами и кулаками, но все равно большинству обычных людей до них было подозрительно далеко. Если только не выдавать себя за Одаренных, но тогда они привлекли бы к себе слишком много внимания.  
А время, проведенное наедине было им слишком дорого.  
\- А это место, Джилланд, ведь и тогда существовало? - решил сменить тему он.  
Вэйн задумчиво кивнул. Сомнения бывшего главы Девятого Бюро были понятны, но Джилландом всегда занимались отдельно. На особых основаниях.  
\- Официально это была провинция под розаррийским руководством. Или так говорили они. Но Джилланд всегда плохо вписывался в картину мира, стратегической точкой, как та же Далмаска не являлся, из-за плотного миста и блуждающего ягда над ним сложно летать, из-за тех же Судей его крайне сложно завоевать и нет ничего, что стоило бы усилий. Кроме, конечно, разломов. Почему-то никто не хотел возится с этим из-за разломов.  
Ноа только хмыкнул. С разломов, конечно, не накопать полезных минералов, а красивый пейзаж - это не повод начинать войну. Раньше его злило бы, узнай, что есть страна, независимость которой ничего ей не стоила. Сейчас он был этому рад.  
***  
Прошло не так много времени. Чуть больше, чем предполагал Ноа после визита Сидни, но все же не больше недели. Он толком даже не успел привыкнуть к вернувшейся памяти и к прогулкам. Едва-едва освоился с новыми способностями.  
С другой стороны, когда-то у Вэйна было всего несколько секунд перерыва между сражениями и ему хватило. Поэтому, когда к ним подошел человек в дорогой одежде, он не испугался. Почти ничего не почувствовал.  
\- Ты решил не прятаться, как мило, - мужчина обращался только к Вэйну. Словно они были вдвоем. - Я не слишком люблю предвкушать.  
\- Феолтанос.  
Имя, похожее на заклинание, ничего не сказало Ноа, но мужчина, за спиной которого видно было огромные черные крылья, с которых спадало заклинание невидимости, словно пах опасностью. А еще уверенностью и властностью.  
\- Вечный. Феолтанос Вечный, Вэйн Неумирающий, - мужчина усмехнулся. - Тебе нравится носить титул тех, кого тебе удалось уничтожить? И навязывать миру свою волю. Даже в этом заповеднике таким как мы нет больше места. Я не для того столетия собирал себя по крупицам, чтобы увидеть как исчезла даже память о моем народе. И не только о них.  
Вэйн только покачал головой.  
\- А сегодня исчезнешь и ты. Даже если за это я заплачу своей жизнью, - Феолтанос медленно достал из ножен меч.  
\- Это ничего не изменит.  
\- Мне часто это говорили, - хмыкнул крылатый и бросился вперед, занося оружие, но Ноа уже был готов к этому. По татуировке словно лизнуло теплым, шершавым языком. Со стороны это выглядело так, словно на него налетели тысячи золотых змей, свивающихся в узоры, и до того, как его доспехи застыли и потемнели, его меч встретил клинок нападавшего.  
Один из двух мечей с искривленными лезвиями, с гардами в форме драконов и вытравленными крылатыми псами.  
Мужчина выругался, но его хватило только на одно короткое слово, потому что Ноа не собирался ждать. Ни к чему разговоры до боя, во время и после. Ему нечего доказывать, только защищать.  
Они сражались так, как не дано сражаться людям. Слишком сильные, слишком быстрые. Мист бурлил вокруг и рождалась магия, которой не было названия. Феолтанос взмывал ввысь и кидался на Ноа хищной птицей, а тот темной молнией отшатывался, доставая врага в последнюю секунду.  
Только Вэйн невозмутимо сохранял спокойствие. Случайно зашедшие на собачьи бега переживали бы больше.  
Но каждый раз, когда на шее Ноа мягким теплом напоминала о себе татуировка, он чувствовал чужую уверенность в его победе. И было так легко.  
В какой-то книге он прочел - чтобы победить, надо не испытывать сомнений.  
А когда все было кончено, небо не разразилось молниями и земля не превратилась в болота. Не раскрылся свежий разлом.  
Золотистые дракончики облепили быстро превращающееся в туман тело.  
\- И все? - спросил Ноа оборачиваясь. Доспехи на нем уже таяли, как и мечи.  
\- С ним - все. На тебя было приятно смотреть, кстати, - Вэйн незаметно оказался рядом. - Забавно понимать, что тогда они не смогли толком убить ни одного из своих врагов.  
\- Они? - переспросил Ноа, а потом уточнил гораздо больше волнующий его момент. - А он не сможет собраться опять? Если это не было красивой метафорой, конечно.  
\- Не сможет, - Вэйн словно смахивал с доспехов пыль и те растворялись, уступая место простой одежде его рыцаря. - Не только боевая магия или перемещения находятся под запретом. Вся магия. Даже исцеляясь такие, как я, ранят себя. Это был единственный способ изгнать Оккурий. По крайней мере, единственный, до которого я смог додуматься.  
Доспехи и оружие исчезло, но Ноа все еще чувствовал их вес.  
\- Ты не виноват в том, что исчезла магия и многие разумные расы, - наконец сказал он, когда смог понять, какая именно мысль его колола. Сказал уверенно и так же уверенно обнял Неумирающего. Защищать ведь можно по разному.  
\- Не виноват, - согласился Вэйн. - Хотя тебе неоткуда об этом знать. Их уничтожили хьюмы, попытки вознестись и несчастные случаи. Но не только Феолтанос оплакивал то, что потерял Ивалис. Когда-нибудь, я расскажу тебе об аэгилах...


	14. Эпилог.

На крыше было холодно. Ночь, ветер, даже колючие звезды над головой, казалось, добавляли морозца. Осень тут вовсе не была теплой. Но в то же время, сейчас никакой холод не чувствовался так, как в детстве, когда он бегал утром босой по снегу к поленнице и обратно, потому что вечером они совсем забыли про дрова. Или как в те осень и зиму, когда Ландиса уже не было, а гордый Ноа фон Ронсенберг еще был. Тогда до весны и первой встречи с правящей семьей Аркадии была вечность.  
Теперь он не умер бы, даже если бы заснул голым в сугробе. И до зимы было далеко, а промороженный насквозь Ландис остался в прошлой жизни.  
Ноа покрепче прижался к Вэйну, который, прислонившись спиной к трубе смотрел на звезды. И рассказывал о созвездиях.  
\- А та группа звезд довольно часто называется собаками или псами. Обычно гончие или охотничьи, конечно. Но в Аркадии их называли сторожевыми...  
\- Удивительно, но ты прав, - заметила высунувшаяся голова Эшли Райота, который решил воспользоваться, очевидно, той же лестницей, что и Ноа до него. - Вместо того, чтобы романтично предаваться плотским утехам, они тут о звездах болтают.  
\- Это тоже романтично, - не согласился Сидни. Его полупрозрачная, видимая далеко не всем фигура с достоинством влетела на крышу. Ноа с пророком был полностью согласен, слушая рассказы Вэйна он уже успел запустить руки под его одежду и, все чаще прерывая его поцелуями, чувствовал себя неприлично юным и счастливым. Пока эти двое не вылезли.  
Хотя, заниматься любовью на крыше, которую было прекрасно видно по крайней мере трети деревни они не собирались. Скорее всего.  
\- На самом деле, - Эшли немного виновато почесал в затылке, садясь рядом с призраком, - Лилиан попросила спросить на долго ли мы... вы... Хотя, мне кажется, она просто не хотела, чтобы я помогал по хозяйству. А мне ведь не сложно.  
Вэйн только пожал плечами. Конечно, когда они уйдут, то уйдут вместе, наверное скоро, потому что долго поддерживать иллюзии не просто, а остальным жителям деревни ни к чему знать кто именно гостит у вдовы Лилиан и ее сына. Просто они еще не решили когда и куда.  
\- Хотелось бы знать, где осядет библиотека Летописца, - Сидни наклонил голову на бок, в свете луны он весь казался приятного голубоватого оттенка, а улыбка напоминала знающие ухмылки виер. - До тех пор, пока церковь не перестанет жечь все интересные книги, по крайней мере. Запрешься в какой-нибудь симпатичной башне еще на тысячу-другую лет?  
\- А вы пойдете возрождать культ Мюлленкамп? Или соберете свой? - вопросом на вопрос отозвался Вэйн. Он все еще смотрел на звезды. Ноа прикусил губу. Остаться тут, найти другую башню, путешествовать по миру... это должны были решить они, вдвоем. А не мертвый пророк.  
Лосстарот, очевидно заметивший чужое недовольство, только хмыкнул.  
\- Я все еще учу Эшли как ему дальше жить. Не смотря на свободное место в этой симпатичной голове, знания он усваивает не очень хорошо.  
\- Или кто-то так себе учитель, - Эшли смотрел на звезды. - К тому же, я все еще не понимаю, должны ли мы останавливать какие-то мировые катаклизмы или просто следить за тем, чтобы крест не лег не на те плечи.  
Сидни покачал головой, но промолчал.  
\- Больше никаких башен, - сказал наконец Вэйн. - Я хочу снова жить. Меняться.  
\- А твои правила? - кажется, Эшли тоже хотел что-то сказать, но прозрачная рука пророка накрыла его рот и он послушно замолчал.  
\- Я не могу отменить их, просто захотев. Но если Ивалис захочет изменится, найдется тот, кто ему поможет.  
\- Умные такие, - все же буркнул Эшли, - голова-то ночами от этого не болит от этих сложностей?  
Пнул его - не сильно - Ноа, Вэйн только хмыкнул, а Сидни показательно отвернулся.  
Лишние трудности в самом деле ни к чему, подумал рыцарь, положив голову на плечо своему Неумерающему и пытаясь угадать в россыпи звезд созвездие сторожевых псов. Ему тоже казалось, что пришло время перемен.


	15. бонус первый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда-то написанная в подарок история о детстве Ноа в башне.

В первые месяцы Ноа был уверен, что не выйдет из башни никогда-никогда.  
Его это даже не слишком огорчало - башня была большой, загадочной и очень интересной. К тому же, правил было всего-ничего - слишком высоко по книжным полкам не лазить и сами книги не портить. От чудовища, честно говоря, он ожидал большего, но так разочаровываться было даже приятно.  
Со временем он понял - двери башни вовсе не заперты. По крайней мере изнутри. И можно сунуть любопытный нос наружу.  
Еще долго после этого Ноа боялся на улице потерять башню из вида. А что, если она исчезнет? С волшебной башни станется, а куда он тогда? В деревню нельзя, в лесу протянуть долго тоже вряд ли выйдет. Но нельзя же беспокоится все время.  
К тому же, не смотря на все прелести башни, особого разнообразия в еде не наблюдалось. Господин вообще, бывало, забывал об этом, пока у Ноа не начинало урчать в животе так, что на три этажа слышно. Потому что сам почти ничего никогда не ел.  
Ноа терпел - потому что настоящие мужчины не жалуются, а про себя думал, что надо что-то делать. Не напоминать же Господину, что его постояльца надо кормить хотя бы раз в день. Грубо и не вежливо.  
Он уже успел выяснить, что в книгах, кроме проповедей - как в писании - или интересных историй (из жизни, как те, что записывал Господин или придуманных кем-то), есть еще всякие "знания". Какая трава у башни ядовитая, как называется птичка, влетевшая в окно и с какой стороны брать красивый, острый меч. Наверняка, там можно найти и как приготовить вкусную еду. Такую вкусную, чтобы даже Господин поел.  
А вкусная еда - это мясо. Или птица. Съедобных зверей надо было или разводить, или ловить в лесу, желательно не очень близко к башне. Окрыленный этой мыслью он ставил самодельные силки. Сначала поймать, потом решим, что делать.  
Добыча ловилась не слишком удачно, поэтому, заметив, что в шестой по счету ловушке все же кто-то есть, Ноа, от радости, просто потерял голову. Только этим и можно было объяснить, почему он не заметил, что рядом есть еще кто-то.  
До тех пор, пока этот кто-то не набросился на него, крепко сжав в объятьях.  
\- Брат! Живой-живой-живой!!  
Ноа захрипел, пытаясь вырваться и не наступить на добычу. В результате один из них споткнулся и близнецы повалились на траву. Баш счастливо смеялся в затылок брату, а тот старался не показать, что тоже рад. Он же теперь самостоятельный. К тому же, вовсе не думал, что Баша съело чудовище.  
\- У меня все хорошо, - наконец сказал Ноа, когда они отдышались и уже просто разглядывали небо над головой. - В башне даже интересно, а ее хозяин добрый и совсем не страшный. А вы там как?  
\- Мама много плакала, - отозвался Баш. - Она рада будет узнать, что ты в порядке. А так все успокоились. Только в эту часть леса ходить не велят. Я-то тебя искал... ну, башню. А найти не мог, представляешь?  
\- По силкам меня нашел? - Ноа почувствовал гордость за брата. А башня в самом деле могла прятаться, как он и думал!  
\- Ну да. Я еще когда их увидел - сразу о тебе подумал, - Баш улыбнулся брату и тут же погрустнел. - Вот бы ты мог вернутся...  
Ноа тоже погрустнел. Хотелось, чтобы мама не плакала. И помогать ей с братом. А потом он вспомнил, про комнату с камином, вечно погруженную в полумрак, и о всегда печальном Господине.  
\- Нельзя так рисковать, - упрямо отрезал он. - Зато ты можешь приходить в лес. И передать маме по секрету, что я в порядке. Только больше - никому.  
\- Никому, - согласился Баш. - Но я тебе все равно буду приносить от мамы подарки. Она по другому не согласится, а ей в лес нельзя. Поэтому говори, чего тебе хочется.  
Он сел и требовательно уставился на брата сверху вниз. Ноа, после недолгих раздумий, тоже сел. Посмотрел на бьющуюся в силках птичку.  
\- Вот бы она рассказала, как вкусно готовить...  
Баш удивленно захлопал глазами, а потом почесал затылок и кивнул.  
\- Точно! И я тоже научусь, чтобы ей помогать. Посмотрим еще, у кого будет лучше получатся!  
Ноа только фыркнул. Конечно, у него!


	16. бонус второй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация к сайд-стори, которую писал Azzy


End file.
